Total Drama Forest
by mouse80
Summary: Chris Mclean is back for a fifth season of Total Drama. This time taking place in a forest with 22 of my own OCs. These teens will compete for ONE MILLION DOLLARS! They will face dangerous challenges, dangerous animals, and the most dangerous of all, teenage relationships! So join in on the drama in TOTAL DRAMA FOREST!
1. Episode 1, Part 1, Meet the contestants!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its four seasons. I do own my 22 OCs. I created each of them, if they relate to anyone else's characters it is just a coincidence but I am truly sorry..._

_A/N: This is my first ever story and I am really excited! Please feel free to review. The OCS in this story and their stereotypes are listed on my profile, so check it out if you want! The winner of the previous Total drama seasons are NOT mentioned in this story so don't worry! ;)_

Chris McLean stood in the middle of a clearing in a forest impatiently waiting for the cameras to start rolling.

As soon as the cameras turned on he smiled big "Welcome viewers! My name is Chris McLean but I bet you already knew that! I am here in some forest in the middle of nowhere! In this fifth season of Total Drama 22 new teens will be living in this forest facing dangerous animals and even more dangerous challenges! So don't go anywhere because soon the contestants will arrive and start to compete for another million dollars in this season of Total Drama Forest!"

*theme song*

"Good I see you didn't go anywhere" Chris said still smiling "now as a reward you get to met our first contestant Will!

Into the clearing came a jeep and the boy that got out was medium height with neat light brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a blue t-shirt with black jeans and white and blue shoes.

"Hello Chris" Will said in a British accent

"Hey Will, don't you find it weird that your the first contestant to arrive on this Canadian show and your not even Canadian?"

"Yes it is quite weird indeed, actually-"

"Hold that thought" Chris interrupted "because here comes our next contestant Mark!"

Instead of a jeep pulling up in walked a boy with light brown curly hair, and light blue eyes, he wore a green shirt with a four leaf clover on it, black shorts and black shoes. He looked very tired.

"Wow dude what happened to the jeep?" Chris asked

"It broke down...about 200 meters back...had to walk... all this way...very tired..." Mark said breathlessly

"Wow that's quite unfortunate" Will said

"I...know..." Mark huffed

"Well hopefully our next contestant will have better luck here's Tayler!" Chris announced

The next jeep drove in and a girl with long dirty blonde hair that was in a high pony tail came off. She had pale green eyes and wore a pink tank top, black skinny jeans and light brown boots.

She looked around "Is this where we're staying?"

"Yup so get use to it!" Chris said

"This is awesome!" Tayler said excitedly "I get to stay in a cool forest then get a million dollars? Yay!"

"What makes you think you are going to win the million and not anyone else?" Mark said

"Please, I can beat anyone with my eyes closed." Tayler responded

"Well lets see if our next contestant is any competition for you, here is Leo"

Off of the next jeep came a boy slightly on the shorter side with messy brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a black t-shirt and light brown shorts with black and blue shoes.

"Hi everyone my name is Leo and-oh my God!" Leo said running up to Tayler who looked slightly creeped out

"Umm hi?" Tayler said while Leo walking around her mumbling to himself and writing stuff down in a notebook he pulled out of his bag

"I don't mean to be rude, but what's your problem?" Will questioned

"She's a girl!" said Leo excitedly

"Ya so?" Mark said "You see girls all the time"

"Not me." Leo said "I don't have a mom or any sisters and I went to an all boy's boarding school"

"Wow, tough life" Chris said " But we have got to move on to our next contestant Sam!"

The next jeep pulled up and off walked a strange looking boy he had black hair and brown eyes, but the strange part was he was wearing a yellow and red superhero costume, equipped with a cape and everything.

"Hello citizens! I am SuperSam and I will keep this forest free off villains!"

"Great" Tayler said sarcastically "Just what we need another crazy person"

"Who is the other crazy person?" Leo asked

"Ummm... Chris don't you have another person to introduce?" Tayler said

"Yup, here is the nest contestant Pepper!"

Off the next jeep came a shortish girl she had short dark brown hair and big brown eyes, she was very tan and wore a white sun dress with red flowers on the bottom and red flip flops.

"What's with your outfit" Pepper asked Sam "Are you some sort of superhero?

"Why yes I am" Sam said

"That's so cool! Do you have super powers like you can fly and stuff?" Pepper asked excitedly

"Of course I can" Sam answered proudly

"Awesome!"

"Our next contestant is Sally" Chris interrupted

Sally had medium length blonde hair with blue eyes, she wore a pink dress with black high heels, and she had a whole other jeep just for her bags

"Do you really need that many bags?" Tayler asked

"Of course I do how can I live out here without all my stuff? Gosh I hate forests they are full of dirt... ewwwww"

"Anyway moving on, next is Woody"

Off the next jeep came a chubby boy with messy long brown hair and brown eyes he wore a gray shirt with black jeans and blue shoes

"I wanna go home" Woody said

"You can't go home" Chris responded

"But I wanna go home"

"Chris said you can't go home" Will said

"But I wanna go home"

"They already told you, you can't go home" Mark said

"But I wanna go home"

"I'm sorry but you can't go home" Pepper said

"But I wanna go home"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKES YOU CANT GO HOME SO SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!" Tayler shouted

"Fine" Woody grumbled joining the group of people

"Finally, thank you Tayler, hopefully our next contestant will be little more co-operative, here's Derek!"

Derek was a short black boy with curly black hair and brown eyes; he wore a light blue shirt and black jeans with blue and black running shoes.

He got out of the jeep and looked around scared.

"Are there any dangerous plants or animals in this forest?"

"Absolutely" Chris said

"Kay I'm just going to go hide now..." he said running

"Oooooooook" Chris said "Next let's welcome Coop!"

The next jeep pulled up and a short boy fell off of it. He had short blonde hair and wore a brown shirt and jeans with black and white shoes

"Ouch" Coop said getting up but tripping over his own feet and falling over again

"Great first impression Coop" Chris laughed "maybe our next contestant will be more coordinated, this is Melody"

Melody had long curly blonde hair that was pulled back by a headband and brown eyes; she wore a white one the shoulder shirt with a blue tank top underneath with black track pants and blue running shoes.

"This is going to be so much fun I can't wait!"

"How can you think this is going to be fun? We are stuck in a disgusting forest" Sally snapped

"Forests aren't disgusting they are full of mystery and adventure" Melody responded

"Well said Melody" Chris said "Next is Kevin"

Next came an asian boy with long black hair that covered his eyes, he wore a black long sleeve shirt black pants and black shoes, he looked very sad

"Why so glum chum?" Sam asked

"Because there is no reason to me happy in life" Kevin responded

"Sure there is" Melody said

"No there's not" He said blankly

"Alright maybe our next contestant can lighten things up" Chris said" Here is Mickey!"

The next jeep brought a medium sized boy with blonde hair and pale blue eyes; he wore a dark blue hoodie with black jeans and blue shoes.

"Hey everyone!" Mickey exclaimed "this seems like its going to be fun!"

"No its not we are all going to die" Kevin said

"What makes you think that?" Will asked

"Because bad things just happen ..."

"Well I like to think positive!" Mickey said

"Good for you" Chris said "here is our next contestant, please welcome Darlene!"

The next jeep pulled up and an overweight girl slowly got off, she had short, frizzy brown hair and brown eyes, she had on a baggy black shirt and track pants, on her feet were sandals

"Welcome to the forest!" Chris announced "Go join the group"

"But they're so far away..."Darlene said lazily

"We are only like six steps away..." Melody said

"But that's six to many"

"Are all girls that lazy?" Leo asked

"Nope just her" Tayler answered

"You're going to have to move sometime" Coop said

"Fine" she grumbled as she walked over

"Hopefully our next contestant won't be this lazy" Chris said "Here's Carter!"

Carter had brown eyes and was very pale but you couldn't see his hair because it was covered up by tin foil as was the rest of his body

"Greeting fellow humans!" he exclaimed

"What are you wearing?" Mark asked

"Tin foil" Carter answered

"Why?" Sally asked

"So the aliens don't take over my brain"

"Oh my gosh! What aliens? Where?" asked Pepper looking around panicking

"There is no such thing as aliens" Tayler told her

"Yes there are" Carter said "And they are going to come after nonbelievers like you first!"

"I'm so scared right now..." Pepper said

"Don't worry citizen" Sam shouted "I'll protect you if aliens come"

"Yay" Pepper said "I'll me safe now I have a superhero"

"These people are all crazy" Tayler muttered

"Moving on" Chris said "Our next contestant is Charlotte"

No jeep pulled up...

"Where is she?" Woody asked

At that moment a rope fell down from the tree and a girl came sliding down the rope.

She had long brown hair in a pony tail and green eyes; she wore a tight black hoodie with tight black pants and black boots.

"What were you doing up in that tree?" Mickey asked

"Preparing"

"For what?" Will asked

"The apocalypse" She answered

"What's an apocalypse? Pepper asked

"The end of the world" Tayler answered

"Oh my gosh when is that? Pepper asked

"I don't know when and I don't know how but when it comes, I'll be ready..."Charlotte said

"Alright" Chris said "Next contestant is Clive!"

The next jeep pulled up and a muscular boy got off. He had black hair and black eyes he wore a dark red shirt and black shorts, on his feet were black boots

He looked around evilly and smiled, "It should be no problem beating all you guys up"

"You can't beat us up!" Pepper shouted

"Why not?" He said walking towards her

"Because that's not allowed!" Pepper said

"Chris am I allowed beating people up?" Clive asked

"There is no rule against it"

"Hahaha" Clive said cracking his knuckles walking towards Pepper "this is going to be fun"

"Halt Fiend!" Sam said stepping in front of Pepper "If you want to hurt anyone you have to go through me!"

Clive grabbed Sam and threw him of to the side

"Great hero" Clive said sarcastically, then he looked over and saw Carter "what kind of freak show do we have here?

"Its protection from the aliens!" Carter said

"Oh I can't wait to beat you up" Clive said

"That will have to wait till later" Chris said "because here comes our next contestant Aryanna!"

The next jeep brought a girl with medium length straight dark brown hair; she wore a black sweater with a pink scarf, blue skinny jeans, and black boots

"Bonjour everyone" she said in a French accent

"Cool are you French?" Pepper asked

"Oui"

"What?" Pepper said confused

"It means yes in French" Aryanna explained

"Our next contestant may or may not be French, probably not" Chris said "please welcome Cora!"

A girl got off the jeep and she had very short black hair, with black eyes, she wore a long black coat and grey leggings and white boots

"Someone gets my bag for me!" she ordered

"No one is going to get your bag for you" Clive said

"You" Cora shouted pointing at Leo "Get my back for me"

"Yes ma'am" Leo said running to get her bag

"Someone's bossy" Tayler said

"Shut up" Cora snapped

"Well maybe our next contestant wont be as bossy" Chris said "because here comes A.J.!

The next jeep pulled up and a girl was sitting in it reading a university math text book, she had brownish reddish hair that was put in to braids and blue eyes, she had freckles all over her face and she wore a black tank top, a dark green sweater with grey jeans and black converse shoes, a whole other jeep followed then carrying more of her bags.

"Great just what we need another girl with to much clothes" Tayler said

"No" A.J. said closing her book a stepping out of the jeep "These bags are full of books not clothes"

"Why did you bring so many books?" Mickey asked

"To study" A.J. answered walking towards the other jeep pulling one of her heavy bags out

"What are you studying for?" mark asked

"I don't know... just to be smarter I guess" A.J. responded

Some random interns helped AJ with her bags

"How do you remember everything in these books?" Mickey asked

"I have an eidetic memory" A.J. answered

"What's that?" Pepper asked

"It means I memorize everything I see, read or hear" A.J. said

"Well we are down to only two contestants left to come..." Chris said " So welcome Paisley and Peyton!"

The next jeep pulled up and two twin girls got out. One had long black hair in curly pigtails and big grey eyes; she wore a white tank top with white skinny jeans and white ballet flats. The other had long straight black hair that was also in pigtails and evil looking black eyes; she wore a black tank top with black skinny jeans and black ballet flats.

"Hi" the one wearing white said "I'm Paisley this is my twin's sister Peyton and we are so happy to be here!"

"I'm not..."the one in black, Peyton, said

"Come on Peyton, be nice" Paisley said

"No" Peyton snapped

"Alright" Chris clapped "Now that everyone's here its time to for me to show you guys around, follow me."

Chris led the contestants to a small campfire pit "Like season one there will be two teams and which ever team loses will be joining me here for a lovely campfire and I will be handing out marshmallows, whoever gets the most votes from the people on your team will not get a marshmallow and will take the walk of shame down the path of losers out of this forest… I hope you dot get lost" He said laughing

The 22 teens looked to the dark scary path

"Where does that lead?" Derek asked nervously

"Heck if I know" Chris said "Anyway you guys must all me starving"

They looked around nodding

"Well good because Chef Hatchet has prepared one of his 'special meals'"

The contestants groaned miserably thinking of the horrible food they will have to eat. They reluctantly followed Chris to the mess hall

"Wait one more thing before I forget" Chris said turning around. "The confession cam is open for business, so if you want to go talk just, you know, go.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tayler: Am I scared to be here? No. I come from a very big family. I have 8 brothers, who I can't beat physically so I have been forced to learn how to beat people mentally. I don't mean to brag but tricking people is one of my special talents.**

**Derek: Am I scared to be here? Yes! I can be a very paranoid person… at least that's what people tell me, I think they might me talking behind my back… it worries me… but what if something bad happens when I'm out here? Like I get bitten by a poisonous snake, or get poison ivy, or get eaten by a bear?! I wanna go home!**

**Darlene: My parents forced me to come here because they think I should "get out more". But I don't want to be here, I've only been here like an hour and I have walked more than I have in the past year.**

**Sally: I need to win the million because my daddy cut my allowance to only one thousand dollars a week! How am I supposed to survive with only one thousand dollars a week! That was so unfair! I know I crashed my daddy's car into an old age home, but I'm pretty sure those old geysers needed some excitement anyway…**

**Paisley: I'm not really here to win, I'm just here to have fun and make friends! **

**Peyton: I am here to win and I don't care who I have to crush to do that!**

The 22 contestant entered to mess hall to see chef standing behind the counter with a bucket that was filled with what looked like chewed up pieces of gum.

Carter was first in line he sighed as Chef dumped the "food" on his plate "At least the Aliens won't try to eat me when I'm full of this"

"Yea neither will zombies" Charlotte said

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Charlotte: I know what your thinking, I must be crazy for believing that an apocalypse will come, but when it does I'll be the only one prepared and everyone else will die... That would be sad because I would be all alone, but I will still be alive!**

After the contestants had slowly swallowed all their food Chris came into the mess hall smiling.

"Did you all enjoy your meal?"

"That was disgusting" Clive said

"Well I don't care because I don't have to eat it hahaha!" Chris exclaimed. "Are you all ready for your first challenge?"

"But we just ate! Can't you wait a while!" Woody shouted

"Nope!" Chris laughed "Follow Me"

The contestant followed Chris on their long walk to their first challenge

Chris lead the contestants to a huge concrete and hedge maze

"Alright competitors, your first challenge is pretty simple get through this maze. Some walls are made of concrete, some are made of hedge." Chris explained

"That's it?" Coop asked

"Pretty much yes, but hidden in the maze is 22 envelopes, you will not be able to leave the maze unless you have one, you cannot open them and if you already have one and see another one do not touch it."

"What are in the envelopes?" Sam asked

"You will find out eventually, you cannot open it until I say so, and the first one out of the maze gets a special prize!"

"Can we work with other people?" Paisley asked

"Sure if you want but only one person gets the special prize at the end."

"What if we get lost?" Pepper asked

"It's a maze that's kinda the point... Now no more questions just go!" Chris yelled

The contestants all ran into the maze, well all except Darlene, who stood there lazily, Woody who had his arms crossed and AJ who was to busy reading her math text book to even realized they have started

"Umm guys I said go" Chris said

"Oh" said AJ closing her book and running into the maze

"I don't want to go" Woody said stubbornly

"Yea its too much walking" Darlene said

"If you don't go in now I'm going to force you to eat Chefs food"

Upon hearing that threat Woody ran into the maze and Darlene walked lazily inside

"Hehehe" Chris laughed to himself "they have no idea I have a few special surprises in that maze..."

_End of chapter 1! Chapter Two coming soon! :)_


	2. Episode 1, Part 2, The Maze Runners

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its four seasons. I do own my 22 OCs. I created each of them, if they relate to anyone else's characters it is just a coincidence but I am truly sorry..._

_A/N: Here is chapter two! Please enjoy!_

"Welcome back viewers!" Chris said to the camera "The contestants have entered the maze, now let's see how they are doing"

When they got into the maze their were several paths to go through.

"Which way do we go?" Aryanna asked

"I'm going to go left, because you know what they say 'when nothing goes right go left!" Sam said walking into the tunnel farthest left

"You cant argue with that logic" Melody said following him

"Wait for me guys" Pepper yelled as the three of them disappeared into the left path

**CONFESSIONAL  
Pepper: People were saying Sam's crazy, but he is a superhero right? So he can't be crazy!**

"Since they all went left I'm going right" announced Woody as he and AJ just arrived and Darlene was not far behind

"Right is always the right way to go!" Carter said

"Fine by me" Coop said following

"Ahh I hate this" Sally yelled walking into the right path

**CONFESSIONAL  
Coop:(He's all scratched up) in the first five minutes off that maze I probably fell about 25 times, yea I'm a bit of a klutz**

"I'm going straight because it involves the least amount of walking" Darlene explained continuing to walk slowly

"straight seems to be okay" Tayler said

"I'll go that way too" Leo said following Tayler

"I'm coming too!" Derek yelled running them

Will and Aryanna followed down the straight path too

**CONFESSIONAL  
Will: Everyone else was going straight so I figured I should just follow them all... it might not have been the best decision considering only one of us could win**

Charlotte sniffed the air and ran off running down the second right path

"She seems to know what she's doing" Mark said following

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Mark: Charlotte seems to be sort of like a ninja so I figured she would be the best choice to follow, but with my luck she is probably going to end up being the worst**

"You" Cora said pointing at Kevin "come with me I don't trust Chris and if anything pops up to attack me I can push you in front of me"

Cora marched down the second left path with Kevin walking sadly behind

**CONFESSIONAL  
Kevin:(he sighs sadly)**

"I'm going this way and no one had better follow me!" Clive said walking down the forth left path

**CONFESSIONAL  
Clive: I didn't want any of those losers following me, I work better on my own**

This left Paisley Peyton Mickey and AJ

"Come on Peyton!" Paisley yelled excitedly pulling her sister towards the third left path

**CONFESSIONAL  
Peyton: I didn't want to follow Paisley but I figured I could easily steal her envelope if needed**

"I guess that leaves you and me" Mickey said to AJ who was again reading her book

"What? Oh yea which way should we go?" AJ said looking up from her book "And the proper grammar would be 'I guess that leaves you and I'"

"Oh, sorry" Mickey said "Anyways the third right path is the only one no one else went through"

"Then let's go that way"

"Okay" Mickey said as him and AJ walked down the path "I have a good feeling about this one"

**CONFESSIONAL  
Mickey: This challenge is going to be simple!**

Melody, Sam and Pepper were walking down their path with Pepper asking random questions now and then

"My friend says she wants a lava lamp, but wouldn't lava be to hot to put on a lamp?" Pepper asked

"Its not real lava they just call it a lava lamp" Melody answered

"Oh" Pepper said "does a bean bag chair have real beans in it?"

"No, they have Styrofoam beans" Sam said

"So you can't eat them?"

"No"

"Guys look over there" Melody said pointing to a concrete wall where an envelope was taped

"Who is going to get it? Pepper asked

"I think Melody should get it considering she saw it first" Sam said

"Yea" Pepper agreed

"Really guys? Thanks" Melody said walking over to the wall and ripped the envelope off but as soon as she did the floor opened up under her and she fell through it.

"Melody?" Pepper said as she and Sam ran up to the side of the hole "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine" said Melody from the bottom

"Do you need help? Sam asked

"No, no it's okay, there is a tunnel down here I wonder where it leads?" Melody said walking down the tunnel

"Well shall we continue?" Sam said

"Absolutely, but we should be more careful"

**CONFESSIONAL  
Melody: Exploring that tunnel was so much fun! I love adventure!**

Meanwhile in another path Woody, Carter, Coop and Sally were walking

"My feet hurt" Sally complained

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn heels" Woody said

"But they look so good on me!" Sally said

"Looks aren't everything" Coop said tripping over his own feet yet again

"Would you stop tripping! It's getting super annoying" sally said

"You're super annoying!" Woody yelled

"Says the guy who doesn't listen to anybody!" Sally yelled back

"Kay, guys stop fighting" Carter said "please"

"Hey look! An envelope!" Coop exclaimed pointing to a little piece of blue sticking out of the hedge

"I want it!" Sally said running up to it, but as soon as she grabbed it, it pulled her through the hedge, to the other side.

"Ahhhhhh" Sally Yelled "You stupid bush you almost ruined my hair!"

"What are we going to do?" Carter asked from the other side

"I say we ditch her" Woody said

"Fine by me" Coop said

"k" Carter said as the three guys continued walking

**CONFESSIONAL  
Sally: if I ever see those guys again I'm going to kill them! But at least I got the envelope and they didn't ha-ha**

**Woody: Sally's annoying**

Down a different path Derek, Tayler, Leo, Will and Aryanna were walking in silence and Darlene was far behind them walking slowly

"I'm tired can we take a break" Darlene complained

"No" Tayler said

"Come on guys lets at least give her a chance to catch up with us" Aryanna voiced

"Fine" Tayler said stopping

They all stopped and Aryanna leaned against the concrete wall but as soon as she did the wall flipped over flinging her to the other side

"Aryanna are you okay?" Will asked

"Yea" Aryanna said from the other side " you guys go one without me I'll be okay"

"Okay if you insist" Leo said " girls are so nice"

"Whatever let's just keep going" Tayler said as Darlene caught up to them

**CONFESSIONAL  
Will: I find it immensely strange that Leo has never ever seen a girl before**

Mark was walking alone since Charlotte has run up way ahead of him

He was looking up at the sky and didn't notice a trap right in front of him. He stepped in the middle of the rope circle and it tied a knot against his ankle and next thing he knew he was hanging upside down by a rope tied around his ankles connected to a tall pole

"A giant pole, how did I not see a giant pole!" Mark shouted to himself "This is just my luck"

**CONFESSIONAL  
Mark: I am one of the most unlucky people in the whole world... I haven't always been this unlucky... It started 3 years ago when I broke a mirror while walking under a ladder while a black cat walked by and it was Friday the thirteenth  
**  
Kevin was walking sadly beside Cora as she nagged him

"...And you should stand up straight, and tuck in your shirt, and, what's that over there?" Cora said looking at an envelope tucked under the hedge

"go get it!" she ordered "there might be a trap and I don't want to risk it"

Kevin shrugged and walked over to it he bent down and pick up the envelope and as soon as he stood up a spring sprung up under the floor and sent him flying to the other side of the maze

"Wow" Cora said "he didn't even give me the envelope!

**CONFESSIONAL  
Kevin (he is covered in bruises) ouch**

"Did you see that?" Paisley asked

"The person flying over the maze?" Peyton asked referring to Kevin "Yea"

"What do you think it was?" Paisley asked

"I hope It was a person" Peyton laughed "That would be hilarious!"

"Look over there!" Paisley said seeing an envelope on the ground "an envelope! Which one of us is going to get it?"

"You can get it" Peyton said sweetly "You saw it after all"

"Aww thanks sis" Paisley said as she and Peyton ran up to the envelope and she bent down to pick it up and as soon as she did a giant glass cage came up from the ground and wrapped around her, but not before Peyton could grab the envelope from her hands.

"Aww thanks sis" Peyton said evilly laughing as she walked away with the envelope, leaving Paisley in the glass cage.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Peyton: Like taking candy from a baby**

**Paisley: Do I believe Peyton is evil? No. No one is evil there are just different levels of goodness that's all**

Clive walked by himself through the maze until he stopped when he saw a envelope at the end of a path that was a dead end

"Score" He said "this is almost too easy"

He walked into the path and after he pick up the envelope a huge metal wall appeared blocking his way out

**CONFESSIONAL  
Clive: Damn you Chris  
**  
Mickey and AJ walked together down their path while AJ was reading her book but still listening to Mickey

"So if you have an eidetic memory does that mean you are some kind of super genius?" Mickey asked

"No" AJ laughed "I'm really not that smart"

"I bet you are" Mickey said "what's the capitol of Uruguay?"

"Montevideo" AJ answered

"I'm going to believe you because I actually have no idea but that sounds right" Mickey said "see only a super smart person would know that"

AJ laughed before stopping when she says an envelope lying on the floor

"Hey look" AJ pointed to it

"You found it, you should get it" Mickey said

"Thanks" AJ said as she closed her book and walked over to the envelope and picked it up and walked over to Mickey

"Now we can go find one for you" she said

But before they could take one step they heard a rumbling noise and they looked in front of them at a huge wave of water coming towards them.

"Run!" AJ yelled as they both ran away from the water

**CONFESSIONAL  
AJ: (she is soaking wet) Chris you owe me a new math book, mine is soaked! But somehow I managed to keep the envelope dry**

Pepper and Sam walked further into the maze

"I hate mazes, I can never find my way out" Pepper said

"Me neither, I may have superpowers but x-ray vision isn't one of them sadly" Sam said

"You can fly right? Pepper said "why don't you just fly out of here?"

"Cause that would be cheating and I can never use my powers to cheat, superhero code"

"Omg another envelope!" Pepper squealed running up to the envelope on the ground

"Stop!" Sam said "remember what happened to Melody? Their is probably some sort of trap""

"What are we going to do?" Pepper asked

"I'm not sure..."Sam said thinking "Okay I'll grab it then jump out of the way"

Sam slowly walked up and grabbed the envelope and ran out of the way just in time to avoid the hedge wall falling on him"

Yay" Pepper clapped

"Here" He said handing it to Pepper

"No, you keep it you got it"

"No I'll find another one you take this one"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Pepper: Sam is super sweet**

Woody, Coop and Carter walked down a path until they came to a fork in the road, not a literal one, but, you know, the path split into two.

"Which way do we go?" Coop asked

"I say we go right" Carter said

"Then I'm going left" Woody said

"Okay fine we will go left then "Carter said

"Then I'm going right"

"Just leave him" Coop whispered to Carter, who nodded and they walked left

"No one tells me where to go" Woody said walking to the right

He continued on till he came to a envelope stuck on the concrete wall, he walked up to grab it but when he did he the wall in front of him opened up and threw a pie in his face

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Woody I guess that trap wasn't that bad... I mean I could be trapped somewhere...**

Someone was trapped somewhere, and that someone was Paisley, she was stuck in the glass cage and didn't know how to get out until she spotted a hole in the ground not to far away. She started pushing the cage towards the hole until she was almost directly above it and she jumped down into the hole, not sure where it leads

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Paisley: I was scared I would be stuck in that cage forever then I wouldn't be able to win then I would be voted out and I wouldn't win the money and give it all to charity!**

Charlotte was walking down the maze with an envelope in hand. She was easily able to grab the envelope and avoid the trap.

She was currently planning for the impending apocalypse in her head when she heard someone yelling.

"Get me out of here!" the voice yelled

She turned the corner and saw a huge metal wall where the voice was coming from. She climbed up the wall and peeked over and saw a very frustrated Clive.

"Whatcha doing?" Charlotte asked innocently

"Oh you know just chilling here in this corner." Clive said sarcastically "what do you think I'm doing? I'm trapped! Get me outta here!"

"What's the magic word" she teased

"GET ME OUT OF HERE OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Clive shouted

"Wrong!" Charlotte said jumping down from the gate and walking away

"Get back here!" Clive yelled after her but she was already long gone

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Charlotte: Clive doesn't scare me! Nothing scares me! I would usually help someone out of a situation like that but Clive seems mean, and mean people are always no help in the end of the world**

**Clive: When I get my hands on that girl she is going to wish she has never been born**

Tayler, Leo, Will, Darlene and Derek were walking down a path looking for envelopes

"Did you hear that?" Derek asked scared

"Hear what?" Will asked

"That noise, I think something is going to come kill us"

"I heard nothing; nothing is going to kill us!" Tayler shouted

"I'm scared! Hold me!" Derek yelled wrapping around Darlene's leg

"Get off of me!" Darlene yelled "I already have to pull my own weight I don't want someone else too!"

"Derek gets off Darlene's leg" Tayler told him

"No I'm scared" he said

"Fine then you forced me to do this" Tayler said bending down beside Liam and licking her finger and sticking it in his ear

"Eww" Liam said letting go off Darlene's leg "that's disgusting"

"I warned you"

"Hey guys look" Leo said pointing to the concrete wall, there was a little hole in the wall with an envelope lying in it "who's going to get it?"

"I'm going because I don't want to walk around looking for another one" Darlene said pushing Leo out of the way and sticking her hand into the hole, grabbing the envelope. But once she did the wall closed around her hand, she tried to move but she couldn't, her hand was stuck

"Niiiiiice" Tayler said sarcastically

"What are we going to do?" Will asked

"I'm not sure-another envelope!" Leo shouted spotting another envelope out in the open "dibs on this one"

He ran up to it and grabbed it

There was no trap...

"That was easy" Tayler said running up beside Leo "is there another one near here?"

Before he could answer they heard a noise that sounding like something running fast towards them. Leo and Tayler looked to their right and saw a pack of about ten crazy looking monkeys stampeding right towards them

"I've always liked monkeys" Leo said

"Well do you like monkey crushing you?" Tayler asked

"No" Leo answered and the two of them ran off to the left

And as soon as Will and Derek saw the monkeys they ran backwards. And Darlene broke through the wall and ran through that path

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Darlene :(she is panting) I haven't ran that much since I was 5... Those were the days when I haven't discovered television yet**

**Will (he is shaking) monkeys, I hate monkeys, they are absolutely frightening**

AJ and Mickey were currently drying off and continuing to walk through the maze

"I can't believe Chris did that!" AJ shouted "we could have drowned!"

"It wasn't that bad" Mickey said "It could have been worse"

"Well I lost my math book and I didn't even get the chance to finish it!" AJ said

"At least that's an excuse not to study"

"I guess" AJ sighed

"And you managed to keep the envelope dry" Mickey said

"Speaking of envelopes" AJ pointed to an envelope tapped to the wall of the maze "there is probably some kind of trap attached to this one too…"

"What can we do?" Mickey asked

"I have an idea!" AJ said taking out a ponytail from one of her braids and aiming it at the envelope. She pulled it back on her finger and let it go flying at the envelope. It hit it and the envelope fell to the ground and as soon as it did a dart went whizzing by in front of them.

"Good thing neither of us were standing there" Mickey said "good thinking AJ"

"Thanks" AJ said tying her braid back up

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Mickey: Now all we have to do is find the exit. I wonder if anyone else is out of the maze yet…**

Aryanna was currently walking all alone through the maze when she came across Mark hanging upside down.

"What happened to you?" Aryanna questioned

"I got stuck…" Mark replied

"Do you need some help?" She asked

"Please" Mark answered

"Hmmmmmm" Aryanna pondered walking around him "how can I get you down?"

"I don't know but can you making it fast, all the blood is rushing to by head"

"Kay I have an idea but it might hurt a little" she said

She grabbed his hands and started to pull him to the side, after much pain and pulling the rope finally came of his ankle and they both tumbled to the ground

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Mark: Thank God Aryanna showed up or I would have been stuck for a long time**

Meanwhile somewhere else in the maze Cora was walking by herself when she came across another envelope.

"I have no one to get this envelope for me" Cora said to herself angrily "I guess I have to do it"

She walked up to it and picked it up and looked around for a trap. When she was looking to the right a Frisbee came from the left and hit her.

"A Frisbee? Is that all you got Chris? HA!" she laughed

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Chris: I ran out of ideas okay?!**

Pepper and Sam were walking together as Pepper continued to ask random questions

"So when people at school talk about shooting someone they are talking about a video game?"

"Yes, because shooting people in real life is illegal" Sam said

"Lookie another envelope for you!" Pepper said running to pick it up

"Wait!" Sam yelled but it was too late, Pepper had already picked up the envelope and there was a buzzing sound coming from the right path.

A swarm of bees were now heading full speed right at them. Pepper screamed and ran away at full speed with Sam right behind.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Pepper: I hate bees. Never poke a bee hive, it is not fun! No matter how much your friends say it is it is not! Trust me I know. I've been having nightmares of bees ever since.**

Elsewhere Will and Derek were walking down the maze.

"I want to get out of here" Derek complained

"Me too but first we need to find an envelope"

"Look" Derek said running over to an envelope that was sticking out of the wall "I found one now I can leave"

When Derek grabbed the envelope a net shot out of nowhere and tied him up

"I'm going to die!" Derek yelled

"It's just a net" Will said "calm down"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Will: I eventually managed to get Derek out of that net but it wasn't that easy… he is VERY paranoid**

In another part of the maze Coop and Carter were currently able to only find one envelope which Carter was holding

"So you really believe aliens are real?" Coop asked him

"Yes" Carter answered "And when they come to earth I'll be the first one to be their friends, that or they will eat me, hopefully the first one. Hey look"

Coop and Carter stopped because not too far from them was an envelope lying on the ground. Coop walking over to it but as he was about to reach it he tripped and fell on top of it. As he was on the ground a hammer swung above him.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Coop: Finally my clumsiness comes in handy for something!**

Paisley was skipping happily down the underground maze. When she turned the corner and bumped into someone.

"You are stuck down here too?" Melody asked

"Yup" Paisley said "and I don't even have an envelope"

"I saw one not to far back we can go back if you want" Melody said

"That would be great!" Paisley clapped as she followed Melody down the tunnel and after a few turns they spotted an envelope sitting in the corner.

Paisley ran up to it but when she grabbed it a bucket of water fell on her

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Paisley: That wasn't very nice Chris! But it's okay I forgive you because I still got my envelope!**

Aryanna was walking with Mark through the maze and neither of them has found an envelope yet.

"I cannot believe we haven't found one single envelope!" Aryanna sighed

"It's all my fault.." Mark said

"How so?"Aryanna asked

"Because I am a really unlucky person and my bad luck is probably rubbing off on you too"

"nonsense look over zhere" Aryanna pointed to the envelope attached to the wall

"You get it, with my luck I'll probably die getting over there"

"you really shouldn't zink zat way" Aryanna said walking over to the envelope and pulling it of the wall but as soon as she did a rope shot out of no where and tied her up

"told you, bad luck" Mark said

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Aryanna: I'm pretty sure bad luck is not contagious...**

Meanwhile Tayler and Leo were walking silently together. then they came across the exit

"Finally!" Leo shouted "But you don't have an envelope..."

"Oh, I guess I'll have to go back into the big scary maze" Tayler sighed sadly " I'll probably get lost or trapped but thats okay, you go on without me I'll be fine."

Tayler whipped a fake tear from her eye and started walking slowly

"Tayler wait" Leo said and Tayler turned around "you take the envelope and go, I'll find another one"

"You mean it?" Tayler said happily taking the envelope from Leo and walking out of the maze "Thank you!"

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Tayler: Over my years living with my brothers I learned there is nothing guys hate more than seeing a girl cry, which makes them really easy to trick**

**Leo: I was happy to give Tayler my envelope, she seemed really sad about going into maze**

Tayler walked happily out of the maze to see Chris waiting there.

"Finally" Chris said "it took you long enough, but congratulations your the first one out of the maze!"

"Yay! so whats my special prize?" Tayler asked

"You will find that out later along with whats in the envelope"

"Fine"Tayler grumbled "What do I do now?"

"Just wait for everyone else to get out"

"Great" She said sarcastically

**CONFEESIONAL**

**Tayler: I wonder how Leo's doing back in the maze, not that I care because he was stupid enough to give me his envelope, ha-ha**

Will and Derek were currently trying to look for another envelope for Will.

"What if we never find another envelope, or even worse never find our way out of here!" Derek panicked

"Look over there what is that?" Will pointed to a hole in the floor, the same one Melody fell through

"I don't know but it scares me lets go" Derek said walking away

"I don't know, we couldn't find another envelope up here maybe there is one underground"

"You can go but I'm not who knows what is down there."

"Fine I'll go by myself then, good luck" Will said jumping into the hole

"Well now I'm all alone" Derek said to himself sadly walking away from the corner and a few more turns later he came to the exit and ran out

"Congrats Derek" Chris said "You are the second person out of the maze"

"Yes" he said excitedly "I thought I would die in there!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Derek: I don't care if I'm not first I'm just glad I'm alive!**

Mark had managed to untie Aryanna and the two were looking for another envelope or the exit, when they found an envelope on the wall Mark was hesitant to get it.

"What if something bad happens?" Mark asked

"It can't be zat bad, just go grab it, it will be okay." Aryanna replied sweetly

"Okay, I'll go!" Mark announced reaching for the envelope but when he did he wished he didn't. From around the corner Chef came holding a paintball gun and Aryanna and Mark ran with Chef close behind shooting paintballs.

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Chef: (he laughs evilly)**

Elsewhere in the maze Sally was walking when she came across Kevin.

"What happened to you?" She asked not at all concerned

"I went flying through the air, this game sucks." Kevin responded miserably

"Well I got ditched." Sally said angrily as she continued walking with Kevin close behind "Eww don't breathe on me I don't want to catch your weird germs."

They continued walking until they finally came to the exit

"I'm going first" Sally announced as she walked out of the maze, Kevin followed.

"Congratulations you two" Chris said "You guys are third and forth out"

"You mean I'm not first? But I want to be first" Sally whined

"Too bad" Chris laughed as Sally screamed and stomped away

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Kevin: I don't care if I'm not first, I don't care about anything**

Will was exploring the underground tunnel when he ran into Melody and Paisley.

"You guys are down here too?" Will asked

"Yup, British dude, I don't know how to get out, but I don't care exploring this tunnel is fun!" Melody shouted

The three of them continued walking until they came across another envelope taped to the wall

"Here goes nothing" Will said as he reached for it

Nothing happened

"That was easy" Melody said looking around for a trap

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Chris: I guess I forgot to put a trap on one… dammit **

Meanwhile on the outside of the maze Tayler, Derek, Kevin, Sally and Chris were waiting for the rest of the contestants to find there way out of the maze when suddenly Leo came out all scratched up.

"I had to battle a bear but I got another envelope" Leo huffed

Charlotte was the next on out of the maze

"Charlotte you are sixth" Chris announced

"Okay" Charlotte shrugged

The next two out were Mickey and AJ.

"Finally" AJ shouted "I did not like that maze"

"And that maze did not like you" Chris replied "But it doesn't matter because you two are seventh and eighth"

Suddenly a hatch opened up in the ground and Melody, Will, and Paisley came out

"What were you guys doing underground?" Leo asked

"Long story" Melody said

The next to come out were Carter and Coop.

"Ha-ha see you guys ditched me and I came out first" Sally mused

"Whatever" Coop said

Behind them was Cora

"Move out of my way" she said pushing through Coop and Carter

"Alright who's next?" Chris asked and a couple minutes later Pepper and Sam came out of the Maze

"Yay!" Pepper cheered

"You guys are fifteenth and sixteenth."

The next one out was Peyton Followed by Woody.

A few minutes later Aryanna and Mark came out covered in paintballs

"What happened" Paisley asked

"Chef with a Paintball gun." Mark said

"Ouch" Mickey said

The next one out was Clive who looked very angry

"It took me hours to get out of that trap!" He yelled walking over to Charlotte "Because you didn't help me"

"If I was stuck you wouldn't have helped me" She said

Clive tried to punch her but she easily ducked out of the way and kicked him over.

"Do you need any help now?" She teased

Finally the last one to come out of the maze was Darlene who looked very tired

"That was the most walking I have ever down in my life…" She panted "I need a nap"

"Well you can't nap now because it is time to open your envelopes!" Chris exclaimed

Everyone excitedly ripped open there envelopes to reveal a letter on them

"Mine has an A on it" Carter said

"Mine has an T on it" Cora said "What does that mean?"

"Okay everyone with an A go stand on the left, everyone with an T go stand on the right

AJ, Mickey Melody, Mark, Clive, Charlotte, Kevin Cora, Derek, Woody and Sally went to the left. Pepper, Tayler, Leo, Peyton, Paisley, Aryanna, Will, Coop, Carter, Darlene and Sam went to the right.

"Okay team on the left you will now me known Team Aqua and team on the right you will now be known as Team Terra." Chris announced "and as a reward to Tayler for arriving out of the maze first Team Terra will get an advantage in the next challenge. As for todays challenge there is no one team that has won so there will be no elimination tonight"

Everyone cheered

"Alright everyone now that you have your teams you may get settled into your tree houses"

"Treehouse's?" Sally asked

"Yup this season you guys will be living in tree houses, the guys on Team Aqua get the blue treehouse, the girls on team aqua get the pink treehouse, the guys on Team Terra get the green treehouse and the girls on Team Terra get the Purple treehouse, each treehouse is in a different tree. Well thats it now go to bed!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Paisley: I love tree houses! Peyton and I each had our own tree house when we were little. Well until Peyton declared war on my tree house and blew it up. Don't worry though, no one was hurt, but my tree house was completely destroyed...**

**Darlene: First they make me walk through a maze now they are going to make me climb up a tree. What's next, sit ups? Oh please don't make me do sit ups**

Chris was standing beside the maze as the interns took it apart to put away.

"Well this is the end of day one, who knows what will happen tomorrow? But i can assure you that you won't want to miss it. So stay tuned for the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA FOREST!"

_End of chapter two... Chapter three coming soon! Please review :)_


	3. Episode 2, Part 1, Bats and Fish

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its four seasons. I do own my 22 OCs. I created each of them, if they relate to anyone else's characters it is just a coincidence but I am truly sorry..._

_A/N: This chapter is kinda short, next one will be longer... But enjoy it anyways!_

Chris was standing in a clearing in the forest. The moon was full and everything was quiet. He smiled widely. "Hello viewers, back from the second episode I see. Anyways if you are just tuning in now, here is what you missed: We introduced the new contestants so if you missed that then that's is your lost because I am not explaining every person to you again. Then we put them into a maze and told them that each of them had to find an envelope and the exit. But what they didn't know is that the envelopes were booby trapped that varied from getting hit by a frisbee to having chef attack you with paint balls. But in the end there could only be one winner, and due to Tayler tricking Leo into giving her his envelope, Tayler was able to make it out of the maze first and win her team an advantage in the next challenge"

"So what will Tayler's advantage be? Can Kevin get anymore unhappy? And who will be the first one voted out of

Total

Drama

Forest!"

*theme song*

The girls in of Team Aqua were in the pink tree house getting ready for bed.

"I call a top bunk!" Charlotte said running to the top bunk farthest from the door

"Why?" Melody asked curiously

"Because if zombies attack then I get an arial attack" Charlotte responded

"Actually scientists stated that if Zombies were to exist they would easily become extinct on there own due to heat, cold, disease and much more" AJ stated while taking a bottom bunk

"You are smart but still have so much to learn" Charlotte laughed

"Okay this is how its going to work" Cora announced "Charlotte and Melody get the top bunks, Sally and AJ get the bottom bunks and I get the single bed"

"Why do you get the single bed?" Sally whined

"Because I'm the boss" Cora said

"Who elected you the boss?" Melody asked

"I did and whoever doesn't like it can go sleep outside" Cora shouted

"I'm not going outside I am terrified of spiders." Melody said

"Why are you scared of spiders? They are so much smaller than you!"Sally snapped

"Actually arachnophobia is the most common type of phobia" AJ stated

"Thanks for the lesson good night" Sally said miserably settling in her bottom bunk

"I wonder what we are going to do tomorrow? I'm really excited" Melody said

"I hope it's some kind of archery challenge. I'm a great archer" Charlotte said

"Okay everyone stop talking it's time to sleep!" Cora said

Melody and Charlotte grumbled but agreed

The girls turned off the lights off and AJ ducked under the covers with a flash light and continued reading

**CONFESSIONAL  
AJ:I usually only get about 4 hours of sleep because I stay up late studying**

Melody:Cora is too bossy

Sally:I hate it here! I only got 8 hours of sleep, and I need my beauty sleep!

The blue treehouse was not having much fun in their treehouse either.

"I hate tree houses. What if it falls out of the tree in the middle of the night?" Derek said

"Oh yea that is certainly a possibility " Clive warned "I had a friend of mine who slept in a treehouse and it fell in the middle of the night, now he eats all his food through a tube"

"I gotta get out of here!" Derek said running out of the treehouse

"Where are you going?" Mark asked out the door

"I'm going to sleep on the ground where I can't get hurt." Derek shouted from the ground

"Alright one down who's next? Clive last

"No one else is going to go sleep on the ground." Mickey said sitting on the bottom bunk

"Ya" Mark said getting onto the other bottom bunk

"No one tells me what to do!" Woody shouted walking out the door "I am going to sleep outside"

"Oooooookay" Mickey said

Kevin sighed while climbing into a top bunk "Maybe if I'm lucky I will die in the middle of the night somehow"

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Mickey: Kevin is really depressing to be around **

**Mark-Maybe I should of sleep on the ground too but with my luck i would probably get mauled by a bear **

"Finally" Darlene said flopping into the bottom bunk "It was so tiring climbing up that tree!"

"It wasn't zat bad" Aryanna said but she was only answered by a snore because Darlene has already fallen asleep

"Who has a marker I wanna draw on her face" Peyton laughed

"That's mean!" Paisley shouted "How do you think Darlene would feel about that?"

"I think she would be mad which would be funny and she would be too lazy to try and get me back!" Peyton said

"Can I have a bottom bunk?" Pepper asked "I have never slept in a bunk bed before and I'm pretty sure I would fall off"

"Whatever" Tayler said

"So what do you think the next challenge is going to be?" Aryanna asked

"Probably something terrible"Peyton said taking a top bunk

"Or it could be fun!" Pepper said

"With Chris in charge I doubt it will be fun" Tayler said

"Well we will have to find out tomorrow won't we?" Paisley said happily "Night night don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"What bed bugs?!" Pepper said panicked

"Relax its just an expression" Tayler said

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Tayler:It might be good to keep Pepper around for a while, She seems easily gullible **

**Pepper:I was scared for a second there, I thought bedbugs were real! I didn't want them gnawing on my brains**

Meanwhile in the green treehouse Carter was covering the walls in tinfoil.

"What are you doing?" Coop asked

"Blocking the aliens from coming into this treehouse and eating us in our sleep" Carter answered

"Do you honestly think that is going to work?" Will asked

"Yes" Carter responded

"Okay" Will said

"So what do you guys think we will do tomorrow?" Leo asked

"I hope it is something that I can use my superpowers in" Sam said

"Do you really think he has superpowers? Coop whispered to Will

"No way" Will answered

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Will:I don't want to sound rude but I'm pretty sure Sam and Carter are both crazy. Sam thinks he is a superhero and Carter believes in aliens. **

**Sam:It seems no one believes I have superpowers, I would show them but it is against the super hero rules to use powers on normal humans **

It was 4:21 in the morning when Melody woke up when she heard a noise coming from the roof.

"AJ!" She whisper-shouted while taking her pillow and throwing it to the bunk under her waking AJ up

"What?"AJ whispered rubbing her eyes

"Do you hear something?"Melody asked

"I hear someone waking me up in the middle of the night asking stupid questions"AJ responded sarcastically

"No" Melody said annoyed "Do you hear something on the roof?"

Both girls fell silent listening, then they heard a drilling noise coming from the roof

"Ya I heard that" AJ said

"Let's go check it out"Melody whispered jumping down from her bed

"No let's not" AJ said

"Come on" Melody said pulling AJ off the bed and outside onto the treehouse balcony

They walked to the side and looked onto the roof and saw Charlotte drilling a satellite into the roof

"What are you doing?" AJ whispered loudly

"What does it look like I'm doing?"Charlotte asked "Im installing a satellite on the roof to track the worlds electromagnetic fields"

"Why?"Melody asked

"To make sure the earth doesn't explode or burn or freeze." Charlotte answered

"Okay whatever, I'm tired I'm going back to bed so can you please keep it down" AJ said walking inside

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Charlotte:They may laugh at me now but when they die from an apocalypse I will have a last laugh! Hahaha **

The following morning the two teams gathered in the mess hall poking at their pink omelette

"I'm no genius but I'm pretty sure omelettes should not be pink" Leo said

"Yea these are disgusting" Peyton said

"Not as disgusting as zombies" Charlotte stated

"Would you please stop talking about zombies" Derek asked "You are starting to scare me"

"Everything scares you" Peyton said

"Not everything" Derek argued

"Okay name one thing" Peyton said

"Ummmmm bats don't scare me" Derek said "Batman is my favourite superhero"

"How could you not be scared of bats" Leo asked "They are so creepy"

"Actually bats are not all that bad" AJ stated "Bats help control the mosquito population and bat guano is rich in nitrogen so it makes an excellent fertilizer"

"What's bat guano?" Pepper asked

"Bat poop" Mark said

"Ewwwwwwwww"

"Another fun fact about bats" AJ said "Bats have the highest homosexuality rate of any animal"

"Ummm how do you know that" Mickey asked

"The internet is a strange place" AJ responded "A very strange place…"

"Welcome to your second day here" Chris sad entering the mess hall "Are you ready for your second challenge?"

"No" Clive said

"Well I don't care so finish eating and meet me outside!" Chris shouted walking outside

"Today is going to be awful..." Kevin said sadly

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Mickey:Kevin's terrible attitude can become a bit annoying, he would not stop sighing all night! **

**Kevin:Life is pointless... **

The contestants soon managed to eat there "breakfast"and meet Chris outside and followed him to a little river with many fish inside of it, beside the river were to huge buckets, with water inside them, one was blue and one was green.

"What is all this about?" Cora asked

"If you wait a little I will explain it to you!"Chris said angrily "…Okay, todays challenge is very simple, it will be a fishing challenge, your goal is to catch as many fish as possible, Team Aqua will put their fish in the blue bucket, team Terra green bucket, don't worry there is water in the buckets so the fish can breath so don't worry, we were not allowed to kill the fish because of those stupid animal rights activists. Anyways any questions?"

"Yea how are we suppose to catch the fish?" Sally asked

"Good question! Team Terra because Tayler won the maze challenge yesterday you guys get a fishing rod!"

"Yay!" Exclaimed Pepper taking the rod from chris

"And team Aqua you get a Stick!" Chris said holding out a small stick

"How is that going to help us?"Sally whined

"It doesn't help you, that is the point!" Chris laughed "Now if you are down asking questions you can begin...NOW!"

The two teams ran to the river to begin fishing

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Clive:Are you kidding be Chris! How are we going to catch fish with a stick!? **

**Tayler: Hahaha this should be an easy win! **

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	4. Episode 2, Part 2, Here Fishy Fishy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its four seasons. I do own my 22 OCs. I created each of them, if they relate to anyone else's characters it is just a coincidence but I am truly sorry..._

_A/N: Here is chapter 4... Please enjoy and review!_

"Welcome back to TDF" Chris smiled to the camera "If you are just joining us the two teams are competing in a fishing challenge. Team Terra got a fishing rod to use and Team Aqua got a stick! Let's see how they are doing!"

"What are we going to do!?" Mark asked "It's not going to be easy catching fish with a stick!"

"Actually it's not that hard" Charlotte said walking up behind them holding a squirming fish

"What? How did you do that!"AJ asked looking up from her Biology book

"Go into the river and grab a fish" Charlotte answered

"Okay everyone here is the plan!" Cora shouted "Get into the water and grab a fish!"

"What kind of plan is that?!" Clive snapped

"Do you have a better plan?"Cora asked

He didn't answer

"That's what I though" Cora smiled "now everyone GO!"

Everyone ran into the water except, of course, Woody, Sally and Derek.

"I don't want to" Woody said

"What if the fish bite me?" Derek worried

"I don't want to get wet" Sally whined

"If I have to do it you have to do it" Clive yelled "Now get in here or I will slap you with a fish"

"You wouldn't" Sally said

Clive walked out of the river and picked up the fish Charlotte caught and walked up to Woody and slapped him with it

"OWWW!" Woody whined "Fine I'm going"

"Now are you two going to go or am I going to have to beat you two with this fish" Clive warned

"Okay okay" Derek and Sally said running into the river

**CONFESSIONAL  
Sally:I hate Clive!**

Clive:I am a bit upset, I really wanted to beat them all with the fish

Team Terra were on the other side of the river while Aryanna was holding the fishing rod in the water.

"This isn't working!" Darlene said

"Maybe because that's because we need to put bait on the end!" Tayler shouted

"What kind of bait?" Pepper asked "Chocolate? Everybody likes chocolate!"

"No we need worms" Coop said

"Ewwwww" Pepper said

"Where are we going to find worms?"Will asked

"In the ground. Where else?" Tayler answered

"Okay heres the plan"Sam said "Pepper, Will, Paisley, Coop and I go into the water and try to catch fish like the other team is and, Tayler, Leo Peyton, Carter and Darlene will look for worms and Aryanna will try to catch fish without any worms for now. okay?"

"Sounds good let's go!"Carter said running into the forest with Tayler Leo and Peyton close behind and Darlene far behind as she very slowly followed

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Darlene: These people make me walk to much... **

**Peyton: We better not lose! **

Back at team Aqua, They weren't having much luck

"This is hard!" Melody shouted missing another fish "How are you doing this Charlotte?"

"It takes patience, skill and agility" Charlotte said dropping another fish into the bucket

"Something none of you guys have" Clive laughed

"I haven't seen you catch any fish yet" AJ said

"I would if i wanted to" Clive said

"Well if you lose I'm almost sure it will be you going home" Mickey said

"Whatever" Clive said

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww"Sally said holding a fish "Fish are gross!"

"I don't care now go put it in the bucket" Cora demanded

"I think a fish is attacking my leg!" Mark screamed running in circles

"Calm done" Clive said reaching down and pulling a hook off of Marks pant leg "It's just a fishing rod hook"

They looked over to the other side of the line the hook was on and saw Aryanna holding the fishing rod and looking into the sky not paying any attention. Clive got an idea and smiled evilly as he pulled the line as hard as he could sending Aryanna tumbling into the water.

"Hahaha" Clive laughed "Classic"

Mark sighed as he grabbed the hook from Clive and walked over to Aryanna and helped her up

"Sorry about that" Mark said handing her the hook

"It's okay" Aryanna coughed "It wasn't your fault"

"It sorta was" Mark sighed "My bad luck is starting to affect others"

"Your luck can't be zat bad, I mean your team is winning, my team haven't caught anything yet..."

"Maybe your right"Mark smiled "Well i better be getting back now"

"Good luck" Aryanna said

"You too" Mark said but after he did he tripped on a rock and fell face first into the water.

Aryanna rolled her eyes and giggled

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Arianna:Mark isn't zat unlucky, he is still alive right? **

In the water 5 Members of team terra were far behind team aqua

"We haven't caught anything!" Coop complained tripping

"Be patient we will catch something" Will said

"What happens if we lose guys?" Paisley said "I don't wanna vote anyone out, that's mean"

"I say if we lose we vote Darlene out, she is super lazy" Sam said

"That's a good idea" Pepper agreed

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Coop:I don't care who we vote out as long as it's not me! **

In the forest the other half of team terra was having more luck, as they have already dug up a few worms

"Here's is another one" Tayler said

"Ewwwww" Darlene said

"I'm surprised, I thought a girl like you Tayler would be disgusted by worms" Leo said

"Most Girls are but not me" Tayler said proudly "I have 8 brothers, nothing disgusts me!"

"I wonder if aliens eat worms?" Carter asked "Wait where is Peyton?"

The four of them looked around

"I don't know i will go look for her" Tayler sighed, getting up and walking deeper into the forest

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Carter: I don't know if aliens like worms but i know they like ice cream, it's just common sense **

Tayler continued looking for Peyton and found her hiding behind a tree spying on the other team

"What are you doing?" Tayler asked

"Look the other team is beating us big time!" Peyton whispered

"You're right" Tayler said peeking around the tree "We have to do something, We will never win at this rate!"

"Maybe we should tip over there bucket!" Peyton suggested

"No, no then everyone would hate us and think we are cheaters, we have to do something less obvious"

"I have an idea" Peyton said whispering into Taylers ear

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Tayler:There is no way we are going to lose todays challenge! **

**Peyton: I'm full of evil ideas! **

Peyton and Tayler returned to the others acting innocent and pretended to continue looking for worms, after about five minutes Tayler spoke up.

"We sould split up into different parts of the forest, we could probably find some more worms that way!"

"Good idea Tayler" Leo said and he, Carter and Darlene went into different parts of the forest

"Nice job getting rid of everyone" Peyton said "Now follow me, I think the cabin was this way..."

Tayler followed Peyton off into the woods

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Aryanna:I wonder when the others will get back with the worms... we haven't caught anything yet... **

"I think we should just give up" Kevin said sadly "We are never going to win"

"You shouldn't say that" Mickey said cheerfully "It's true we haven't caught many fish but the other team haven't caught anything yet!"

"Ouch" Derek said

"What happened?" Charlotte asked

"Something shocked me" Derek said

"Owww I felt it too!" Mark said

"Ouch what was that!" Sally shouted

"Owwww" AJ said "I think that was..."

"Electric eels!" Charlotte shouted as the whole team ran out of the water as did the other team

"What happened here?" Carter asked walking out of the woods carrying a few slimy worms

"There are electric eels in the water" Sam answered "Now no one can go in"

Soon Leo and Darlene came out of the forest and followed by Tayler and Peyton who acted like they had no idea what was going on

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Peyton: I saw those electric eels in Chris' cabin and I wasn't sure if he was going to use them so I decided I should to make sure the other team could not go into the water to catch anymore fish, and because we have the rod we can still catch fish without getting electrocuted! **

**Chris: I WAS going to use the eels but Chef said it was too unfair... I am happy Peyton and Tayler found them, it makes things more interesting **

**AJ: I hate electric eels they remind me of snakes! **

"What are we going to do now?" Sally whined

"Well we still caught a few fish maybe it will be enough to beat them" Mickey said optimistically

"Well now we just wait for the challenge to end" AJ said picking up her biology book and started reading

"Or we can find someone to push into the lake" Clive said

"No" Charlotte said

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Kevin:We are going to lose... **

About an hour later, after team Terra was busy catching fish and team Aqua was just waiting there Chris came in

"Alright everyone the challenge is over we will now take your buckets to be counted" He announced

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Sam:We caught a few in that last hour... I'm not sure if it's enough to win but I hope so! **

"Okay teams" Chris announced "The fish have been counted and team Terra has caught

14 fish!"

Team terra cheered, it may not seem like many but fishing is pretty hard and that is good for only an hours work!

"And team Aqua you have caught...

11 fish which mean you lose! haha!"

Team Aqua moaned

"So I will be seeing you guys at the bonfire ceremony and one of you will be going home"

"I told you we were going to lose..." Kevin sighed

CONFESSIONAL

**Mickey:Im voting for Kevin because he is too depressing **

**Derek:I voting for Clive because he scares me **

**Woody: I don't want to vote for anyone Chris! No one tells me what to do! **

The members of team Aqua were sitting around the bonfire still trying to digest their meal from dinner

"Welcome to the Bonfire ceremony team Aqua! I have a tray of 10 marshmallows but there are 11 of you, and if you don't receive a marshmallow you are eliminated and you have to walk the path of shame." Chris said Pointing to a dark path"

"Where does it lead?" Derek asked

"I don't know and I really don't care because if you go down there you are a loser! Now without further ado lets get onto the marshmallow!" Chris said picking up the first marshmallow...

"Mickey"

"Charlotte"

"AJ"

"Derek"

"Melody"

"Cora"

"Woody"

"Sally"

"Mark"

"One marshmallow remains, but two of you are left... Clive and Kevin on of you are going home and the person that is NOT going home is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Clive"

Clive jumped up and grabbed his marshmallow as Kevin sighed sadly and walked down the path of shame...

"You guys are lucky that i didn't go home!" Clive announced

"Well that ends our second episode of TDF!" Chris exclaimed while turning to the camera "Tune in next time for more drama!"

VOTES:

AJ:Kevin

Charlotte:Kevin

Clive:Kevin

Cora:Clive

Kevin:Clive

Derek:Clive

Mark:Kevin

Melody:Kevin

Mickey:Kevin

Sally :Clive

Woody:No one

Kevin:6

Clive:4

_Stay tuned for chapter 5!_


	5. Episode 3 Part 1, The Hunter Games Begin

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its four seasons. I do own my 22 OCs. I created each of them, if they relate to anyone else's characters it is just a coincidence but I am truly sorry..._

_A/N: Another shortish chapter, next one will be a lot longer, I promise!_

Chris was standing in the middle of the forest on a dark night the stars were shining brightly in the sky and the moon was full

"Last time on Total Drama Forest" Chris began "We had a fishing challenge. Team Terra got an advantage of a fishing rod in the challenge due to Tayler winning the maze challenge. Even without the fishing rod team Aqua was off to an early lead while Team Terra looked for bait. It was looking like team Terra was going to lose but then Tayler and Peyton came up with the plan to sabotage the other team by dumping electric eels in the water, it was quite 'shocking' hahaha! And with team Aqua out of the water team Terra won the challenge. Due to Kevin being very depressing and no fun to be around, he was sent home. What will happen this time? Will Tayler and Peyton sabotage the other team again? Will Carter prove aliens exist? Find out now on Total Drama Forest!"

*theme song*

"Good job guys on winning that challenge!" Pepper said excitedly from her bunk

"Yea but I wonder who put the eels in the river?" Aryanna said

"It was probably Chris..." Tayler said "He is also trying to find ways to hurt people"

"Probably" Paisley said "But it was really unfair to the other team.."

"Who care about the other team" Peyton exclaimed "As long as we keep winning"

"Well we can't win zem all" Aryanna said

"True true" Tayler agreed "So who goes home if we Lose next time?"

"I say Darlene" Peyton said looking at Darlene who was already sleeping

"Yea she never really does anything..." Pepper said

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Pepper: I don't really want to vote for anyone, but I guess Darlene is a good choice... but who knows? We might win again! **

**Peyton: These idiots have no idea that Tayler and I were the ones to put the eels in the lake... Look like we got away with it! **

Meanwhile in the green treehouse the guys of team Terra were also celebrating their win

"Hopefully we win all the next challenges too!" Leo said

"Guys come on calm down" Coop said "We only won one challenge and it was because Chris put eels in the lake"

"How do you know it was Chris?" Carter asked "It could of been Aliens!"

"Carter has a point, Minus the alien part" Will said "What if it was someone from our team who sabotaged the other team?"

"It probably was..." Sam said "I would guess it was Peyton, she seems evil"

"Or it could be Tayler" Coop guessed "She seems like she would do something like that"

"I don't think Tayler would do something like that" Leo said "You guys really shouldn't jump to conclusions, for all we know it could have been Chris."

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Leo: How could Tayler or Peyton do that? They are girls! Girls can't do bad things, they are made of sugar and spice and everything nice therefore they can't be mean!**

You guys are lucky I got that last marshmallow because if i was voted off you would all be sorry!" Clive told his team as they sat around the bonfire

"Yea suuuure" Charlotte muttered sarcastically

"This next challenge we are going to win guys" Mickey said positively

"Well the chances of us winning is 50% so that is a possibility but now we are down one so it will be harder..."AJ explained reading her textbook

"One isn't that big a number" Mickey said "Maybe the next challenge might have nothing to do with numbers"

"I hope it's skydiving" Melody said excitedly

"Why would you want to go skydiving?" Cora asked

"because it's fun" Melody said

"Why is falling out of a plane fun?" Sally asked "It's just stupid"

"No it's not!" Melody disagreed "It's dangerous, therefore exciting therefore fun"

"That doesn't make any sense" Woody said

"What if you went skydiving and the parachute didn't open so you die!" Derek exclaimed

"Then you die doing something exciting!" Melody said "If I'm going to die I am going to die knowing that i had fun, when was the last time you had fun?"

"Fun is too dangerous" Derek said

"Fun isn't dangerous" Charlotte said "You know what is dangerous? Zombies those things are dangerous because they are already dead so you can't really kill them."

"But aren't Zombies suppose to be like really slow and stuff?" Sally asked

"Have you ever met a Zombie?"Charlotte asked

"No"

"So how do you know if they are slow?"

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Charlotte: Zombies would probably be the hardest things to stop, that and aliens, and maybe vampires, or werewolves or unicorns, or monsters from under the bed, because no one has seen a real one so you don't know anything about them... **

"We should really put out this fire before it lights the whole forest on fire" Derek said

"Don't worry" Mickey said "Its just a little fire"

"Fine" Derek said getting up "I'm going to bed but do not forget to put the fire out"

"I'm going too" Said Melody with a yawn

"I have to go check on the satellite for the Magnetic field levels" Charlotte said

"We should all get to bed" Cora said standing "Come on everyone bed time"

"I don't want to go!" Woody complained

"GO TO BED" Cora yelled and Woody did as told

"Now everyone else let's go!" Cora demanded

Team Aqua grumbled but got up and followed Cora back to the tree houses

"What are you reading?" Mickey asked AJ

"Chemistry"AJ said "Did you know liquid oxygen is blue?"

"No i did not know that..." Mickey said

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Mickey: Why does AJ read textbooks? That cannot be much fun... **

**AJ: (she is reading and not paying attention) **

The next morning the teams were in the mess hall poking at there food.

"What is this?" Tayler asked while looking at her pile of green goo

"ahhhh theres a cockroach in mine!" Paisley screamed running away from her plate

"ewwwwww i hate cockroaches!" Peyton screamed moving away from the table

"Ya I'm done eating" Aryanna said

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Arianna-I hate bugs, any kind of bug especially centipedes (she shivers) zose zings have too many legs for me **

"So I see you guys voted out Kevin last night" Will said

"Ya he was just too depressing to be around" Melody said "And I don't think he would be very helpful in future challenges because he is always moping around"

"Maybe something was wrong with him, no one is that sad without a reason" Paisley suggested

"I do feel a little bad for voting for him…" AJ said "He could have some serious problems going on in his life"

"Who cares about him" Clive said "He was just holding our team down, and if he has problems he can suck it up and deal with them and not whine like a little baby"

"Maybe we should of voted for you instead of him" Charlotte said

"Ya right, you guys are nothing without me" Clive said

"We didn't win the last challenge and you were there" Charlotte pointed out

"That's because all you guys are losers" Clive said

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Charlotte: Clive is seriously annoying, he is just a bunch of empty threats **

"Hey guys are you ready for the next challenge?" Chris asked entering the mess hall "I don't care follow me anyways!"

The 21 contestants follow chris to a small opening in the forest were there were tables set up with various weapons like bows and arrows and hunting rifles.

"Do we get to try to kill each other?" Clive asked excitedly "Last one alive wins"

"I wish" Chris said sadly "I wanted to do that but i wasn't allowed to have you kill each other... so instead you will be hunting animals!"

"We will have to kill animals?" Pepper asked shocked

"Not real animals, the animals are robotic." Chris said "We will monitor who shoots what and keep score, the team that shoots the most animal robots wins. And NO HURTING ANYONE FROM YOUR TEAM OR THE OTHER TEAM OR YOU WILL BE KICKED OUT OF THE GAME! Go get your weapons because the challenge starts... Now"

Everyone went and grabbed a weapon and were about to run into the forest when they were interrupted by chris

"Be warned" Chris said "some of these animals might be a bit... dangerous! hahaha"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Charlotte: I think I will be good at this challenge, I got a bow and arrow, i'm really good at archery, it is apart of my apocalypse survival training**

**Pepper: (she is playing with the gun in her hands) How do you use this things? (pulls a trigger and it shoots a hole in the roof) Got it!**

"Okay guys we have to spilt up" Cora said as soon as team Aqua got into the forest " We will do this alphabetically. So AJ your with me, Clive and Charlotte, Derek and Mark, Mickey and Melody, and Woody your with Sally."

"Wait if we are doing this alphabetically then shouldn't I be with Charlotte and you should be with Clive?" AJ said

"Yea but I don't want to work with Clive" Cora said

"Neither do I" Charlotte said

"Nobody cares, everyone else likes these arrangements" Cora said

"I don't!" Sally shouted "I am not going to work with Woody, he's annoying"

"Hey!" Woody objected "You are more annoying"

"no I'm not"

"yes you are"

"Would you two shut up you are both annoying" Cora said "I already told you what to do so DO IT!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Derek: Cora scares me...**

**Cora: Why must everyone argue with me? I am just telling them what to do if they want to win!**

"Okay we should all split up" Aryanna said as the team walked through the forest

"How about we take a nap" Darlene asked

"How about no" Peyton said

"But-" Darlene started but was interrupted by a loud growling sound behind her

The team turned around and saw where the growling sound came from, it was a giant green robotic bear

"RUN!" Pepper screamed as team Terra ran into all different directions

"Wait" Tayler said stopping but no one listened

Tayler turned around and pointed her gun at the bear and before it could attack she shot it and it fell to the ground

"One point for team Terra" Tayler said with a smile, then looked around her and saw that everybody already ran away "my team is full of wimps"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Will: Well that is one way to split us up**

_To be continued..._


	6. Episode 3, Part 2, Teen vs Machine

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its four seasons. I do own my 22 OCs. I created each of them, if they relate to anyone else's characters it is just a coincidence but I am truly sorry..._

_A/N I think this is the longest chapter yet! Yay! _

"Welcome back to Total drama Forest" Chris said to the camera "Todays challenge is a hunting animals! But they are not really real animals they are robotic so all you animal loving freaks please do not protest against us!"

"Why don't people listen to me?" Cora asked AJ as they walked through the forest "I tell them exactly what to do if they want to win and they always argue with me!"

"Well" AJ began looking up from her geography textbook "Maybe if you asked people nicely they would listen to you"

"Nice?" Cora asked "Treating people nicely never gets you anywhere! If you want to win the only way is to yell at people to get them to do what you want!"

"Whatever" AJ said rolling her eyes and going back to her book

They continued to walk in silence for a few moments before they came across a Blue robotic deer

"Hey look" Cora said "Im going to shoot it"

"K" AJ said not really paying attention

Cora shot the deer and it fell to the ground

"Okay lets keep moving!" Cora shouted pulling AJ along

**CONFESSIONAL**

**AJ: I hope there aren't any snakes around here...**

In another part of the forest Clive and Charlotte were walking in complete silence.

"This challenge is stupid!" Clive said breaking the silence

"Why?" Charlotte asked

"I don't know it just is..." Clive said and they continued to walk in silence

"You know I still hate you..." Clive said after a few seconds

"I can live with that" Charlotte said

"You're stupid" Clive pouted

"Nice one" Charlotte said sarcastically

"Go away" He said

"Okay" Charlotte said climbing up the nearest tree

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Clive: It's okay, I didn't need her, She would of just slowed me down!**

**Charlotte: I can get a better view of the forest from the trees!**

Elsewhere in the forest, Derek and Mark were hiding in a tree

"I'm scared what if this tree branch breaks?" Derek asked

"Would you rather be on the ground with the dangerous robots?" Mark asked

"I don't know"

"Well would rather be here because where it is safer" Mark stated

"But if we stay up here we won't shoot any animals and our team might vote us out" Derek said

"I guess you have a point" Mark said "Let's get out of-"

Mark was interrupted by the sounds of leaves rustling. the boys turned there heads to the side to see a giant black robotic bird that looked somewhat like an oversized eagle, it was about the size of both of them put together times two

"You see that too right?" Derek asked

Mark nodded

"I'm no bird expert but i don't think eagles should be that big" Derek said

Mark shook his head

"What do we do?" Derek asked

"Don't move, maybe it does't see us" Mark said

Then they heard a small cracking sound

"Uh oh" Derek said

The branch that they were on snapped and sent the two boys tumbling to the ground, the eagle stared at them

"Mark?"

"Ya?"

"I think it sees us!"

"Shoot it!" Mark exclaimed

"Where are the guns?" Derek asked looking around "We must have dropped them when we fell!"

"There they are!" Mark shouted pointed to the two rifles lying on the ground a few feet away

They both made a dive for the rifles but just as they where about to grab them the eagle grabbed them both by the back of their shirts and lifted them of the ground and started to fly away

"This is just great!" Mark yelled as the eagle flew high above the trees with both him and Derek

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Mark- Why me? **

**Derek-I wanna go hooome!**

While Derek and Mark were being carried away Mickey and Melody were looking for robots completely unaware of the giant eagle

"So what do you think of the competition so far?" Mickey asked

"Well it has only been one day but I have to say that it is super exciting" Melody beamed "I hope i make it far because there is so much to do in this game that i get really excited just thinking about it."

"So I am guessing you joined for the adventure?" Mickey asked

"You guessed correctly" Melody smiled "If I win the money at the end well that would just be a big bonus!"

Before Mickey could respond they heard a noise from behind them, it sounded like a twig snapping

"Who's there?" Melody asked

From the bushes came a little pink robotic bunny

"Awwwwww it's a bunny" Melody said

Just as she was about to pet it, its eyes turned red and started shooting out lasers

"What the?" Melody asked dodging one of the lasers "Shoot it!"

Mickey aimed his gun at the evil rabbit but it shot a laser at the gun and it started the melt

"A pink robotic bunny with laser vision melted my gun. I bet no one has ever said that before" Mickey said dodging another laser "I guess it's up to you to shoot it, I'll distract it I guess"

"Okay" Melody said loading an arrow onto her bow

"Have you ever used a bow an arrow before?" Mickey asked jumping to the side so he wouldn't get hit by a laser beam

"No" Melody admitted attempting to aim

"Then why did you chose it?" Mickey asked

"Because it looked cool" Melody said "And it doesn't seem that hard in the movies. if Katniss can do it why can't i?"

"Okay less talky more shooty" Mickey said as he was almost hit by a laser beam

"Right" Melody said pulling the arrow back and aiming at the rabbit she let go and sent the arrow flying…

…

…

…right into the tree next to the rabbit

"Good try. This time actually hit it!" Mickey shouted

Melody took a deep breath and tried again. Loading the arrow… Pulling it back… Aiming carefully… Letting go…

The arrow went flying and this time it went right into the side of the robot. It's red eyes faded to black and it fell on its side

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Melody: I am awesome. Move over Katniss there's a new archer in town and her name is Melody **

**Mickey: She only shot one thing and now Melody thinks she is some kinda archer prodigy. Oh well I'll let her have her moment**

Meanwhile Woody and Sally were walking in silence

"I don't want to do this" Woody complained breaking the silence

"Do you ever want to do anything?" Sally asked

"Not when people tell me to do things" Woody stated "No one is the boss of me!"

"Hey shut up a second" Sally said pointing at a little robot deer in a clearing in front of them "Shoot it"

"No you shoot it" Woody argued

"No you"

"No you"

"You"

"You"

"C'mon!" Sally shouted "Just shoot it you stubborn twat!"

The deer was startled by sally's yell and ran away

"Look what you did!" Sally said

"Did you call me a twat?" Woody asked

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Woody:What is a 'twat'?**

**Sally: Twat was the first thing that popped into my head…**

In one of the highest trees in the forest the eagle dropped Mark and Derek onto a tree branch with a giant nest on it then it flew away

"Where are we?" Derek asked looking around

"I think we are in it's nest" Mark said

"What are those?" Derek asked pointing to three white oval shaped things that were each the size of them

"I think those are it's eggs" Mark stated

"But it is a robot, it can't lay eggs"

"Maybe they aren't real" Mark said poking it

One egg started to wiggle then stopped. Soft robot noises could be heard from the inside

"I think they are real!"

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Chris: I don't know how that robot bird laid eggs, but that is awesome!**

On the ground somewhere Coop was looking for animals, and of course tripping over many things in the process

"I hate forests" He muttered to himself

"AHHHHHHHH" he heard a girl scream, it sounded like it wasn't to far away

He ran in the direction of the scream and found Paisley upside down, stuck in what looked like a giant spider web

"HELP ME!" She yelled "Please"

"Umm okay" Coop said walking towards her "I can just pull you off and-"

"Wait" Paisley interrupted "Be careful, Giant spider"

"Where?" Coop asked looking around

He looked behind him and saw a robot spider about the size of a large dog coming towards him

"Found it" He said, then he fainted

"Coop?" Paisley asked

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Paisley: After he fainted the spider tied him to the web too. Then it left, I hope it doesn't find anyone else…**

Far away from the giant spider, Aryanna was walking with Carter

"Who do you think created these robots?" Aryanna asked

"Aliens, Defiantly aliens" Carter said

"Suuuuuuuuuure" She said

Before Carter could say anything they heard a noise from behind them. They turned around to see the giant eagle glaring at them

"Alien bird alien bird" Carter said running away

Aryanna tried to shoot it but the bird swooped down and knocked the gun out of hands then grabbed her and then grabbed Carter then flew off towards it's nest

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Carter: Only aliens would be evil enough to create giant killer birds!**

Meanwhile Tayler was walking by herself through the woods when she ran into Peyton

"Have you shot anything yet?" Tayler asked

"No, you?"

"I shot that bear but thats it" Tayler said

"I hate this challenge, its so boring" Peyton complained

"Ya but it's really easy, just walk around and shoot some stuff" Tayler said

"Whatever when is it over?" Peyton asked

"I don't know" Tayler responded

They walked a little bit farther then heard someone yell

"DIE YOU DEMON SQUIRREL!"

Tayler and Peyton ran to see where it came from and they found Leo battling a squirrel that was shooting darts from it's mouth

"What should we do?" Tayler asked

"I say we just stand her and watch" Peyton said laughing "This is very entertaining"

"Standing and watching won't help us win!" Tayler said lifting her gun up and shooting the squirrel from behind

"Thanks Tayler" Leo said "Good shot"

"I am pretty awesome aren't I?"

**CONFESSIONAL: **

**Tayler: My brothers and I go hunting sometimes, I've had some experience with a hunting rifle**

**Leo:Tayler is pretty awesome**

Will and Sam were looking for some animals when they came across Darlene who was sleeping on the ground

"Wow, we don't really have an advantage on the other team because even though they are one man down, Darlene doesn't really do anything so it's like we both only have ten players" Sam said

"Darlene wake up" Will said poking her with his foot

"Five more minutes"

"But we are in the middle of a challenge!" Sam said

"I don't care about the challenge" Darlene yawned "I care about sleep"

"Let's just leave her…" Will suggested "There is no point in trying to get her to move"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Darlene: When will these guys understand that I don't like moving**

Pepper was walking all by herself in the forest looking for animals, but mostly someone else so she wouldn't be alone

"Hello?" she yelled "Is anybody here?"

No answer

"I hate being alone" Pepper said to herself

She walked for a little while longer until she came to the giant spider web which contained Paisley and a unconscious Coop.

"What happened to you guys?" Pepper asked

"Giant spider" Paisley replied "Now please get us out of here. And hurry before it comes back"

"Okay" Pepper said "But how am i suppose to get you out of here?"

"Ummm shoot the tree branch this web is attached to and then hopefully it will break and we will be free"

"Okay" Pepper said aiming at the tree branch

"Wait!" Paisley shouted before Pepper shot

"what?"

"Apologize to the tree for what you are about to do" Paisley said

"Sorry tree" Pepper said then she shot the tree branch and it snapped from the tree and Paisley and the still unconscious Coop feel to the ground and were freed of the web

Before they could move the giant spider came crawling out from behind a tree

"run!" Pepper yelled as she and Paisley ran the opposite way of the spider

"Wait!" Paisley said stopping "Coop!"

Pepper and Paisley ran back and Pepper grabbed Coops arms while Paisley grabbed Coop's feet and then they began to run off again with the spider following them

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Paisley: It would of probably been faster to leave Coop behind, but then he would get eaten by the spider so that was not an option...**

Aryanna and Carter landed in the eagles nest and then the eagle flew away

"Glad to see you could join us" Mark said

"Where are we?" Aryanna asked

"We are in a robotics eagles nest" Derek answered

"What are those?" Aryanna asked pointing to the eggs

"Eagle eggs" mark answered

"Alien eagle eggs?" carter asked

"Not everything is caused by aliens" Aryanna said

"That's just what the aliens want you to think…"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Derek: Aliens aren't real… or are they? I'm scared!**

"I am so done with this challenge!" Cora yelled

"Why?" AJ asked

"Because we been walking around for hours and we found nothing!"

"We did find that deer a while ago.." AJ said

"But that is it" Cora complained "I thought this challenge would me easy"

"Life is never easy"AJ

"It is easy if you get everyone to do everything for you" Cora said

AJ rolled her eyes

"RUN!" they heard someone yell from behind them

They saw Paisley and Pepper run past them carrying Coop

"What is going on?" AJ asked

She didn't get an answer, they just kept running

Cora and AJ turned around to see a giant spider coming straight towards them

"Follow them!" Cora said as she and AJ ran after Pepper Paisley and Coop

**CONFESSIONAL**

**AJ: I would love to meet whoever created this robots, I bet they are a genius, these robots seem very complex**

Meanwhile Clive was walking looking for something to shoot when he ran into Mickey and Melody

"Have you losers shot anything yet?" Clive asked

"I shot a bunny!" Melody said proudly

"A bunny? That's it?" Clive said

"Well it did have laser vision…" Mickey said "And what did you shoot so far?"

Before Clive could answer (His answer would have been "nothing", by the way) they saw the giant eagle land right in front of them

"What is that?" Mickey asked

The eagle started moving slowly towards them

"I don't know what it is but it's not going to eat me!" Clive yelled pushing Mickey and Melody into the eagle and running in the opposite direction

The eagle grabbed both of them by the back of the shirt and flew away…

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Melody: I always wanted to fly, but not like this!**

Charlotte was up in the trees shooting as many animals as she could

"This challenge is easy" Charlotte said to herself as she shot another robot deer with an arrow

The giant eagle then swooped passed her carrying Mickey and Melody, and almost knocked her off her tree branch

"What was that?" Charlotte asked "Maybe I should follow it"

She then saw Pepper, Paisley (carrying Coop), AJ and Cora running from a giant spider

"Or maybe I should help them"

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Charlotte: How does everyone else seem to get themselves into some kind if trouble? Whatever, I guess it's Charlotte to the rescue**

"We will never be able to outrun this thing!" AJ huffed as she ran from the spider "It is a robot it will never get tired!"

"Well do you have any other suggestions genius?" Cora asked

"Not at the moment" AJ said

"Then shut your yap and run!" Cora shouted as they continued running

"I don't know how much longer I can do this" Paisley said

"I know, I'm starting to get tired" Pepper said "And my arms hurt"

Then Pepper tripped and fell, dropping Coop, which caused Paisley, AJ and Cora to trip over him and they all tumbled to the ground

"We are officially dead" AJ said

"Thank you captain optimism" Cora said

"No problem sergeant sarcasm" AJ replied

Just as the spider was about to close the gap between it and the girls and Coop, an arrow came whizzing through the air and landed right in the top of the spider's head and the spider's eyes went black and it collapsed. Then Charlotte jumped down from the tree

"Charlotte you saved us" Paisley exclaimed

"It's what I do" Charlotte said

"What happened?" Coop asked waking up

He saw the giant dead spider in front of him and fainted again

"I'm not carrying him this time" Pepper said

**CONFESSIONAL**

**AJ: Interesting piece of information: The technical term for fainting is ****_syncope_****, pronounced SIN-ka-pee. That's a Greek term that literally means "cut off."**

"And two more join the nest of death" Derek said when the eagle dropped Mickey and Melody into the nest

"So this is that weird bird's nest?" Melody asked

"That alien bird, yes" Carter said

"And I'm guessing those are it's eggs" Mickey said

"Oui" Aryanna said

"Why don't you guys just climb down the tree?" Melody asked

"Because we enjoy living"Mark said

Melody looked over the side of the nest and saw how high they were

"That's a long way down…" She said

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Mark: We can't try to climb down, it is way too dangerous**

**Melody: I said I would prefer to die doing something fun, and climbing down a very tall tree to escape some giant killer bird and it's killer babies is not fun**

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Will asked as he and Sam walked through the forest

"Help help!" They heard someone scream from above them

"What was that" Will asked

"It sounded like a cry for help!" Sam exclaimed "This looks like a job for SuperSam!"

"Okay what are you planning on doing?" Will asked " You don't even know where that sound came from"

"It sounded like it came from the top of this tree" Sam exclaimed

"What do you think is going on?" Will asked

"I don't know, But i'm going to find out" Sam said

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Will: Sam's 'brilliant' plan is to wait around and see if anything else will happen. He called it "analyzing the situation"**

**Sam: I will save whoever called for help, eventually…**

Woody and Sally were unhappily walking in silence when the eagle came up from behind them and picked them up, carrying them to it's nest

"This is all your fault!" Sally yelled to Woody from one of the eagles claws

"How is this my fault? I didn't even do any thing!" Woody yelled

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Chris: I was so not planning on having the eagle capture everyone, but it makes great television!**

Pepper, Paisley, Cora, AJ and Charlotte were walking through the forest, currently AJ and Charlotte were carrying the still passed out Coop

"What's that?" Pepper asked pointing to something in the distance

"I don't know" Cora said "Let's go check it out"

The girls walked closer

"That looks like some kind of bird" Paisley said

"Judging by it's shape I say it's an eagle" AJ said

Just then the eagle flew towards them and they all ducked before it could grab them

"That is way too big to be an eagle" AJ said, dropping Coop

"Shoot it Charlotte!" Cora shouted

"I can't I"m out of arrows" Charlotte exclaimed

"Well then someone else shoot it"

They all aimed at it but the eagle swooped down and knock all the weapons out of their hands

"Okay then, plan B. RUN!" Cora yelled as they are scattered

The eagle grabbed Coop from the ground and then caught up to the closest girl, AJ, and grabbed her and flew away

"Quick follow that bird" Charlotte said

"Why?" Cora asked

"Because the bird might try the catch other people and we should try to stop it" Charlotte said

"Okay but we are following it because I want to, not because you said so" Cora snapped

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Pepper: Cora always has to be in charge… it gets annoying**

"Welcome" Mark says when AJ and Coop land in the nest

"Where am I?" Coop asks finally regaining consciences

"You are in the robotic eagle nests and those are robotic eagle eggs that will probably hatch any second and eat us" Woody explained

"But it's not possible for a robot to lay eggs" AJ says

"Tell that to the robot" Mark said

"No it is not possible" AJ said "Robots do not have a reproductive system and you can't build one because.."

"Okay I really don't want to heard about the reproductive system thank you very much" Sally interrupted

"I don't blame you…"Aj said

Then the eagle flew by and drops another contestant, sleeping Darlene, into the nest

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Mark: I wonder if Chris will do anything about the eagle capturing us, he probably will because he can't allow any of us to get killed, right?**

Meanwhile Peyton, Tayler and Leo where looking for more animals to shoot but not having much luck

"I am very disappointed" Peyton said "I was hoping that I could shoot more stuff"

"Ya, finding animals in this challenge is harder then i thought it would be" Tayler said

"What is going on over there?" Leo asked pointing at Sam and Will looking up at a tree

"I don't know let's go see" Tayler said

"What are you guys looking at?" Leo asked after they walked up to the tree

"We heard cries for help coming from this tree then saw a bird carrying something" Sam said

"Did you guys see a giant eagle?" Charlotte asked running up to them, Pepper and Paisley close behind

"I think so, It looked like it was carrying something to the top of this tree" Will said

"It stole AJ and Coop" Paisley said

"And I think it stole a few others too" Leo said "Listen"

"Help Help Help!" They heard coming from the nest

"That sounds like more then two people" Sam said

"They are probably in the eagles nest" Charlotte suggested

"What should we do?" Pepper asked

"I think we should sit here and do nothing" Peyton said "if we try to help then we will get caught"

"We can't do nothing" Sam said "I am a hero and heroes always help people in need!"

"Why don't you fly up there and save them" Pepper said

"That's just the eagle wants us to do, we have to think of something else" Sam said thinking "I got it! Okay guys huddle up…"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Sam : I decided to use the greatest power of all… teamwork!**

Tayler and Cora stood in the middle of a small clearing near the tree with the nest in it

"Why do I have to be bait?" Tayler whined

"Shhhhh I think I see it coming" Cora said

Sure enough the eagle was diving towards the two girls

"Run now" Cora yelled

The girls took off running towards where the others were waiting. When they got to the others everyone attacked the bird all at once and they managed to to pin it down. They tried to shoot it but the bullets just bounced off it's metal exterior

"What now?" Tayler asked

Sam jumped on the birds back and found a control panel, he opened it and started pulling random wires out

"Cut the red one!" Leo shouted "That's what they always say in movies!"

Sam pulled out the red wire and the bird stopped moving

"We did it!" Pepper cheered

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Sam: My planned actually worked! Woohoo!… I mean, I knew my plan would work**

**Paisley: Now for the second part of Sam's plan, but that part is up to Charlotte...**

Meanwhile Charlotte was climbing the tree and was almost to the top. When she got to the top she tied a rope to the branch and let it go. The rope reached down to a few feet from the ground

"That's a long rope" Coop pointed out "Where do you even keep that?"

"no time for questions" Charlotte said "Everyone has to climb down this rope quickly"

"You want us to climb all the way down there?" Sally asked "No way that's going to happen

"Come on guys, if i can climb up here, you guys can climb down"

"But we aren't like you" Woody said "You're weird"

"This is your only chance of getting down" Charlotte said "Now who's going first"

"I guess i will" Melody said climbing down onto the rope

She started climbing, but when she was almost halfway down her hands slip and she fell. But instead of hitting the ground she hit a soft inflated cushion

"That was awesome!" Melody exclaimed

"You didn't think that I would actually let any of you die did you?" Chris asked "No i would have to cancel the rest of the show if that happened, Then I would get less money. So, i put this cushion here so you can all climb down and if any of you fall then it will catch you, so don't panic so much you whiners."

The rest of the contestants slowly climbed down the rope

"Okay guys meet me in front of the mess hall" Chris said once they were all down

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Melody: Falling of that rope was so awesome! It was kinda like skydiving!**

**Peyton: Our team better have won this challenge**

"Alright guys" Chris said when everyone was in front of the mess hall "Time to find out who won that challenge"

"Let's start with Terra. Their total kills comes to Five! That completely sucks!"

"It wasn't an easy challenge Chris" Tayler said "With Darlene sleeping the whole time, Coop passed out for most of the challenge and the giant eagle capturing most of our team I am surprised we got anything"

"Shut up" Chris said "Because now it's time to announce Team Aqua's Score. They killed…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

12 animals which means team Aqua wins so I will me seeing team Terra at the bonfire ceremony!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Pepper: I vote for Coop because he was passed out for most of that challenge and I had to carry him… sorry Coop…**

**Tayler: Darlene, do I even have to explain why?**

**Peyton: I'm voting for Coop because I'm pretty sure It is between him and Darlene and I really want to draw a moustache on Darlene's face while she is asleep **

**Will: Sorry Darlene but you weren't very useful in todays challenge…**

**Paisley: I don't want to vote for anyone because that would be so mean, so I'll vote for myself so I don't hurt anybodies feelings**

Team Terra was sitting around the camp fire waiting for Chris to announce who stays and who goes

"Welcome to the campfire ceremony" Chris began "I will hand out marshmallows and the person who got the most votes will not receive one and will have to walk down the path of shame and is never allowed to return"

"If I call your name you are safe

Pepper

Tayler

Will

Carter

Aryanna

Sam

Leo

Peyton

Paisley"

Coop sat looking nervous and Darlene looked tired

"And the person who is SAFE is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Coop"

Coop jumped up and grabbed his marshmallow

"Finally I get to go home and sleep" Darlene yawned

"First you have to walk down the path of shame" Chris pointed out

"More walking?" Darlene gasped "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO"

"Well Darlene is the second person voted out" Chris turned to the camera and said " Who will go home next time on Total. Drama. Forest!"

VOTES

Pepper: Coop

Tayler: Darlene

Peyton: Coop

Paisley: Paisley

Aryanna:Darlene

Carter: Darlene

Darlene:Coop

Sam:Coop

Leo: Darlene

Will:Darlene

Coop:Darlene

Darlene:6

Coop:4

Paisley: 1

Meanwhile, after night had fallen, deep in the forest, Clive was wandering around lost

"Hello?" He asked "Is anybody here?"

No answer

"Great" He said to himself "What am I suppose to do?"

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!_


	7. Episode 4, Part 1, The Race Begins

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its four seasons. I do own my 22 OCs. I created each of them, if they relate to anyone else's characters it is just a coincidence but I am truly sorry..._

_A/N It's been awhile since I updated so here you go! Please review!_

Chris was standing in the middle of the clearing in the forest, there were many stars in the sky and the moon was half full.

"Welcome to another episode of Total Drama Forest!" Chris said with a smile "Last time we made the contestants hunt robotic animals. It was going fine until almost all the contestants got caught by a giant robotic eagle, but due to Sam's plan and Charlotte's ability to climb trees they were able to save the contestants from a certain death! In the end team Aqua won and Team Terra decided to vote out Darlene because she was super lazy and never did anything. So now the teams are tied up at ten members each. Which team will win this time? What will the challenge be? and who will be the third person voted out of TOTAL. DRAMA. FOREST!

*Theme song*

Team Terra was sitting around the bonfire after Chris left

"Thanks for not voting me out guys" Coop said

"No problem" Aryanna said "I think you are way more useful then Darlene"

"As long as you don't faint again" Tayler added

"Don't worry, I promise to never faint again" Coop promised

"Unless aliens abduct you" Carter said "Then you will probably faint and die"

"Thanks Carter" Coop said sarcastically

They were silent for a few moments until Peyton spoke up

"Well I guess now any lead we had on Team Aqua is gone"

"Yup we are tied" Tayler said

"But if we win the next challenge then we will be in the lead again" Leo pointed out

"All we have to do is make sure we win…" Tayler said

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tayler: The fishing challenge we meddled with the challenge and we won, this challenge we played completely fair and we lost… I think meddling is the way to go...**

**Pepper: Going to the bonfire ceremony wasn't that bad because we got marshmallows and I like marshmallows!**

Meanwhile Team Aqua was in the mess hall celebrating with some hot chocolate chef gave them

"This hot chocolate is disgusting" Sally said

"The why are you drinking it" Mark asked taking a sip then making a sour face

"I don't know" Sally responded

"That makes sense" Melody said

"Aren't you going to have any hot chocolate AJ?" Mickey asked AJ who was reading a History textbook

"No I don't like hot chocolate, if I have a hot drink it will be coffee" AJ said not looking up from her book

"Hey doesn't it seem like something is missing?" Derek asked

"You are just being paranoid" Cora said

"No I think he's right something seems… off" Charlotte said

"It's Clive, he's not here" Aj said

"Oh ya that's it" Charlotte said "Where is he, not that I want him here but…"

"I don't think I saw him after the challenge either" Woody said

"Do you think he is lost in the forest?" Melody asked

"Serves him right for being a bully" Derek said

"He could be hurt, or worse" Charlotte said "I hate him as much as the next guy but he is still a person and a member of this team, and one of the first rules of the apocalypse training is leave no man behind, unless of course if that man has been turned into a zombie then you have all the right to shoot him in the head and leave him behind"

"Should we go look for him?" Mickey asked unsure

"In the creepy forest at night?" Derek said "No thank you, I'm sure he will be fine"

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Derek: The last thing I want to do is risk my life looking for someone I don't even like.**

**Mickey: As much as I hate not helping someone, the thought of being alone in that dark forest at night totally creeps me out**

**Charlotte: Maybe leaving Clive in that forest will be good for him, you know what they say: Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Unless it's an infectious disease then if you don't die you will probably be laying in bed wishing you were dead**

The next morning the two teams, minus Clive, were sitting in the mess hall attempting to eat there breakfast

"Clive still isn't here" Mark said

"Where is he?" Aryanna asked

"I don't know he didn't come back from the challenge" Mark said

"Maybe he was abducted by aliens!" Carter shouted

"I doubt that, he probably just got lost" Melody said

"Do you think we should go look for him?" Mickey asked "It is brighter out now"

Before anyone could answer Chris walked in

"The challenge is about to start so you can't go look for him now" Chris said "So come follow me!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Paisley: I hope Clive is okay, he could be hurt or worse… If he isn't back by the end of the challenge we should go look for him**

**Peyton: The thought of Clive alone in the forest at night makes me laugh, I hope they caught it all on camera!**

The 19 contestants followed Chris to a small opening in the forest were there were two ATVs. One was green the other was blue

"Oh is this challenge going to be an ATV race?" Melody asked excitedly

"Yes it is" Chris answered " but not just any race... a relay race! Two people on each team will start on an ATV one will be driving on will be reading a map, the map will lead you to the first checkpoint where the next two members of your team will be waiting. They will take the ATV and the map and continue to the second check point to the next two members and so on until you get to the last two members of your team, they will head to the finish line. The first team to cross the finish line wins."

"But right now there is an odd number of us so we can't be split into partners" AJ said while reading a geography textbook

"I was sorta anticipating that Clive was going to be here. But since he's not i guess we can have a team of three then-" Chris began but was interrupted by Clive stumbling out of the forest

"So dark… Chipmunks… Chipmunks everywhere… So tired" Clive muttered to himself while limping towards the group. He had twigs in his hair, tattered clothing and scratches on his face

"Glad to see you good finally join us Clive" Chris said annoyed

"Now we have an even number" AJ said

"WHAT? I WAS LOST IN THE FOREST ALL NIGHT AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID EVEN NUMBERS?" Clive shouted

"Well i don't care about you" AJ said not looking up from her book

Clive walked up to AJ and knocked her books from her hands and into a puddle

"HEY!" AJ shouted "You owe me a new book!"

"I owe you nothing" Clive said

"Okay I see where this is going. You wanna fight? Huh? I read a book on karate and I remember every word of it!" AJ said putting her fists up and jumping around like a hyper child

"How about you don't get in a fight with someone twice your size" Mickey said picking up AJ's book and lightly pushing AJ away from Clive

"Anyways" Chris said "Can we start the challenge already? Okay, let's draw names for who goes to which checkpoint"

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**AJ: Clive was lucky that Mickey was there or I would of went all all karate on him. HIYA (she punches the wall but nothing happens) Owwwwwwwwwww…**

**Clive: I will get my revenge on them for leaving me in the forest **

"Okay let's start this challenge" Clive exclaimed " Starting for Team Aqua is Sally and Charlotte, for team Terra it is Coop and Paisley. At the first checkpoint is Derek and Melody, and Will and Carter. At the second check point is Clive and Mark, and Aryanna and Peyton. At the third checkpoint is Woody and Cora, and Tayler and Leo. And at the final checkpoint is AJ and Mickey, and Pepper and Sam."

On the green ATV Coop was driving while Paisley read the map and on the blue one Charlotte was driving while Sally read the map

"Don't we get helmets or something?" Paisley asked

"Nope it wasn't in the budget" Chris laughed " Now on your mark.

Get set.

GO!"

_To be continued..._


	8. Episode 4, Part 2, ATV Time!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its four seasons. I do own my 22 OCs. I created each of them, if they relate to anyone else's characters it is just a coincidence but I am truly sorry..._

_A/N: Sorry for the really long wait! I was busy with life and stuff and was writing another story. But I'm back now, I will not give up on this story! I will finish it if it kills me! Anyways, please review!_

* * *

"Okay Sally, which way do we go?" Charlotte asked from the front of the ATV

"I don't know how to read maps" Sally said

"What?" Charlotte asked stopping the ATV "You told me to drive so I assumed you knew how to read a map"

"I can't drive either" Sally said

"Then you are very useless in this challenge" Charlotte said

"Just go" Sally said "I'll figure out how this map thing works… Where is the on button?"

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Charlotte: *Face palm***

**Sally: I'm sorry that I've never read a map before, I eventually got the hang of it though. But I think this challenge is stupid. At least Chris didn't make us wear helmets, that would of ruined my hair.**

"Okay Paisley turn right here" Coop said from behind Paisley on the ATV

"What's the magic word?" Paisley asked

"We don't really have time for 'magic words'" Coop said "And you just missed the turn"

"We say, "Thank you."

We say, "Please."

We don't interrupt or tease.

We don't argue. We don't fuss.

We listen when folks talk to us.

We share our toys and take our turn.

Good manners aren't too hard to learn.

It's really easy, when you find.

Good manners means

Just being kind" Paisley recited

Coop sighed "Okay Paisley will you _please _turn right?"

"That's better" Paisley said

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Paisley: That was a poem my mom would always say to me when I was little. She would say it to Peyton too, but Peyton wouldn't listen, she made up her own version, but I can't tell you it because it has…****_Bad words…_**

**Coop: It's hard to give directions when you have to say please and thank you every time you talk. Maybe I should have driven, but I can't drive, I never got my drivers license because I am too uncoordinated.**

Meanwhile, at the first checkpoint, Derek was constructing something out if sticks, leaves and mud.

"What are you making?" Melody asked curiously

"I'm making a helmet for when are ATV tips over" Derek said "It's so I don't die."

"The ATV is not going to tip over" Melody said "Not when I'm driving"

"Actually, do you mind if I drive?" Derek asked

"Why do you not trust me to drive?" Melody said

"It's not that I don't trust you" Derek said "It's that you seem like you can be a bit… Reckless."

"Me? Reckless?" Melody asked shocked "I'm not reckless, I just don't think of the consequences of my actions"

"Isn't that the definition of reckless?" Will asked as he and Carter walked up to them

"What are you? The dictionary?" Melody snapped

"I- No- I'm just saying-"Will stuttered

"I'm kidding" Melody laughed "Anyways, Derek you can trust me to drive the ATV because I have driven one many times before. They are so much fun!"

"Okay, as long as you promise not to go to fast" Derek said

"Awww you are taking all the fun out of it" Melody sighed "But I won't go too fast"

"So that means I will be reading the map" Derek gulped "What if we get lost?

"You worry to much, sometimes you just have to go with the flow" Melody said

"You are very easy going" Carter said "You know who else is easy going? Aliens. Are you an alien?"

"Yes I am totally an alien" Melody said sarcastically

"ALIEN!" Carter yelled and tackled Melody

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Melody: I get the feeling someone doesn't understand the concept of sarcasm.**

**Carter: So she is not really an alien? That's just what an alien would say! I got my eye on her.**

As Will and Derek were prying Carter off Melody, Coop and Paisley pulled up to the check point.

"We made it" Paisley cheered

"And before the other team too!" Coop said

"Come on Carter we have to go" Will said

"Fine fine" Carter said walking to the ATV "But I'll be watching you Melody… If that's even your real name"

"He is one strange kid" Melody said as they drove away

A few minutes after Will and Carter drove away, Charlotte and Sally pulled up to the first check point.

"Look the other team got here before us!" Sally whined "I told you we should of turned left at the rock that looked like a bunny."

"And I told you that that rock looked like a duck" Charlotte said

"It was totally a bunny" Sally exclaimed "Did you see those ears?"

"That was its duck bill!" Charlotte argued

"Um guys can't you argue later?" Melody said "We have a race to win."

"Oh…" Charlotte and Sally said as they got off the ATV

"Thank you" Derek said as he and Melody got on the ATV and drove away

"So what do we do now?" Coop asked

"Just stand here and wait for the challenge to end I guess" Charlotte said

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Charlotte: I had to wait that whole time with Sally. And I came to the conclusion that during an apocalypse, if I am forced to turn into a cannibal because of a lack of food, I am eating her first.**

At the second checkpoint, Mark, Aryanna and Peyton were standing around waiting for the ATV's to come and Clive was sitting by himself plotting his revenge against the others.

"And then the axe will swing down and BAM… Nighty night campers"Clive said while laughing psychotically

"What do you think Clive is planning over there?" Mark asked worried

"It's probably nothing" Peyton insured "That guy is dumber than my cat was"

"Was?" Aryanna said

"Ya, it was not very smart cat so I stuffed it in the freezer in the middle of the night. The next morning it was a catsicle." Peyton laughed

"Oh my gosh zat's awful!" Aryanna exclaimed

"Then you don't want to know what I did to Paisley's hamster." Peyton said "I do not like animals"

"I'm scared" Aryanna whispered to Mark

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Aryanna: How could Peyton be so cruel? When my fish died when I was five I cried for two days straight**

**Mark: Note to self: Don't get on Peyton's bad side**

After a while of standing around Melody and a very pale Derek came speeding up to the checkpoint.

"That was awesome!" Melody exclaimed

"So fast… So very very fast" Derek said as he shakily got off the ATV

"Don'y be such a baby" Melody said "We are now in the lead!"

"Come on Mark, let's go" Clive said somewhat evilly

"If I don't come back alive, tell my parents I love them." Mark said to Aryanna

"Good luck solider" Aryanna said saluting him

Mark saluted back as he got on the ATV and they drove away

After a couple of minutes Will and Carter arrived

"Awww we are no longer in first" Carter said "Curse you aliens!"

"You can't blame aliens for all your problems" Melody said

"You are just saying that cause you are one of them" Carter said

"She's not an alien" Will said

"Why are you sticking up for her? Are you an alien too?" Carter shouted

"No I'm n-" Will started but was interrupted by Carter

"YOU ARE AN ALIEN TRAITOR!" Carter shouted before tackling Will

"Dude you gotta stop doing that" Melody sighed as she went to save Will

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Carter: So I've already uncovered two aliens, I wonder who else is an alien… Are you an alien?**

Meanwhile at checkpoint number three Woody, Leo, Tayler and Cora were waiting for there team to come

"Our team better come first." Cora said

"And what are you going to do if our team comes first?" Tayler asked

"I'm going to give them a piece of my mind" Cora responded

"Be careful or you won't have any pieces left" Tayler muttered

"What?" Cora asked

"Nothing" Tayler smiled sweetly

Cora rolled her eyes and walked away

"So Tayler, who are you going to vote for if we lose?" Leo asked

"I think you should vote out Carter" Woody said "He is a freak"

"Tell me about it" Leo said "He put tinfoil all over the walls of our tree house."

"I've seen people do stranger things" Tayler said "Whenever my hockey team makes the play-offs this guy on my team doesn't change his team for the whole time. That is disgusting"

"You play Hockey?" Leo asked shocked

"Ya, why?" Tayler asked

"Because you're a girl" Leo said "Girls don't play sports"

"Leo, if you say stuff like that you are going to get punched, or worse" Tayler said "Girls do play sports."

"Really?" Leo asked and Tayler nodded "Wow, you learn something new everyday."

Tayler rolled her eyes "Girls can do everything boys can do, maybe even better."

"Girls can't do anything better than boys" Woody said

"Wanna bet?" Tayler said walking closer to Woody with her fist up "I bet Girls can punch better than boys"

"Okay I'm sorry!" Woody said running away

"And that is how it's done." Tayler laughed

"I have so much to learn!" Leo said

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Leo: I guess everything I know about girls in wrong. **

While they were standing around, Tayler saw Woody by himself and immediately thought of a way to help her team win.

"Hey Woody." Tayler said as she walked up to him.

"Don't hit me!" Woody said

"I'm not going to hit you" Tayler said "I actually came to apologize"

"Really?" Woody asked

"Of course." Tayler answered "I shouldn't have threatened to hit you. Can you please forgive me?"

"Sure." Woody said

"Really?" Tayler asked surprised "Wow!"

"Why is that so surprising?" Woody asked

"Because you are usually so stubborn" Tayler said "I thought you would never forgive me. I guess that I shouldn't be that surprised, you have been compliant lately."

"Compliant?"

"Ya, you are probably going to just get on that ATV without no hassle or struggle. You are becoming a good person Woody, I'm proud of you. Keep it up." Tayler said and then she walked away, leaving Woody alone with his thoughts.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Woody: Me not stubborn anymore? A good person? Who am I?**

Just as Woody was reassessing his life, Clive and Mark rode up to the checkpoint. Mark got off the ATV and looked very beat up.

"What happened to you?" Tayler asked

"Clive happened to me" Mark said "He went under every low hanging branch and ducked at the last second so it hit be in the face, every. Single. Time."

"Wow I really don't care" Cora said "Come on Woody let's go."

"NO" Woody said

"What did you just say?" Cora asked

"I said no!" Woody shouted "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can, now get on the ATV!" Cora shouted back

"NO!" Woody yelled

As Clive, Cora and Mark all tried to get Woody on the ATV, with little success, Tayler just watched them, smiling.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tayler: Sometimes my pure genius surprises even me!**

As Team Aqua tried to reason with Woody (and by reason I mean yell at him and try to pick him up and put him on the ATV, neither of those worked because Woody bites.) Team Terra's ATV arrived at the checkpoint.

"What is going on here?" Peyton asked Tayler while looking over at the dysfunctional team Aqua

"Just a display of my skills" Tayler laughed

"What?" Peyton asked

"I'll explain later" Tayler said "Come on Leo, I'll drive."

And with that Tayler and Leo got on the ATV and drove away, getting back the lead for team Terra.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Peyton: What did Tayler do this time to sabotage the other team? And why didn't I think of sabotaging them?**

**Leo: I wonder what Tayler and Peyton were whispering about**

**Aryanna: It's nice to have zee lead again, but I feel bad for zee other team, but I guess zat's Woody for you.**

At the final checkpoint, the four teens were waiting patiently for there turns.

"And then I swooped down and saved the baby from the burning building" Sam said, finishing the story he was telling to Pepper "And that day became SuperSam day in the great state of Norway"

"Wow you are so brave and heroic" Pepper swooned

"All in a days work" Sam said

"Okay first of all, Humans can't fly," Aj said "and second, Norway is not a state, it's a country. Fun fact about Norway, Norway is regarded as the birth place of modern skiing. The word "ski" is Norwegian and simply means "piece of wood". And Contrary to English, the word "ski" is not a verb in Norwegian, so Norwegians say "to walk on skis" or "to stand on skis"."

"Oh Aj, you are just jealous because you can't fly like Sam, and that fun fact was not very fun." Pepper said "And besides, everyone knows that skiing was inventing in the north pole, by Santa and his elves, duh."

"Oh my gosh" Aj said turing to Mickey "It's like talking to a potato."

"Well I thought your fun fact was fun" Mickey said

"Really?" Aj said "Well then, fun facts about potatoes, the potato is 80% water."

"See that is interesting" Mickey said "And now I am more knowledgeable about potatoes. So if I'm ever on 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire' and the final question is 'what percent of a potato is water' I would have to split my winnings with you."

Aj laughed "I love that show!"

"It's probably funner for you to watch because you know all the answers to every questions" Mickey said

"Ya" Aj laughed "Me and my sisters always watch it together, and we make it a competition of who can't get the most answers right."

"Let me guess, you always win?" Mickey asked

"Every time" Aj said

"It must be nice have siblings, I'm a only child" Mickey said

"It's the best, I love my sisters more than anything in the world." Aj said "I feel bad for you. I don't know what I would do without my sisters."

"You would have no one to face in 'Who wants to be a Millionaire'" Mickey said "But then you could always play with your parents"

"Ya my parents..." Aj said, but she was looking off in the distance, not really paying attention anymore

Before Mickey could ask what was wrong, an ATV with Tayler and Leo on it pulled up.

"Yes, we are in the lead for the final stretch of the race!" Sam cheered

"Let's go win!" Pepper said

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tayler: Looks like we got this challenge in the bag**

**Mickey: I wonder why Aj looked so distant all of the sudden, was it something I said? But after that she perked up again. It's probably nothing.**

Chris was standing at the finish line, waiting for a winner to be declared.

"What is taking those contestants so long?" Chris asked himself "Maybe one of them fell off and broke their skull! That would be great television!"

As Chris was thinking about this, an ATV came zooming pass the finish line, on it was Sam and Pepper.

"Congratulations!" Chris shouted "Team Terra wins this challenge!"

"Yay" Sam and Pepper cheered

"Alright time to round up the rest of the contestants and get Team Aqua's bonfire ceremony started!" Chris said

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cora: I'm voting for Woody. Do I even have to explain why?**

**Charlotte: I'm voting for Sally, she is one of the most annoying people I have ever met.**

**Woody: You heard me last time you told me to vote! I ain't voting for no one! No one tells me what to do! No one!**

**Mark: I'm voting for Clive, being on he hurts… a lot **

That night Team Aqua was sitting around the bonfire, waiting to see who was staying and who was going

Finally, Chris came walking in carrying a tray of marshmallows

"Well team Aqua, this is your second time here, so that means you will me one member done, again" Chris said "And do I even have to mention how bad you lost today? I mean, that race wasn't even close! You were only at you third checkpoint when Team Terra already finished the race! How do you guys expect good ratings when there is no suspense in the challenges? Everyone knew you guys were going to lose, you did not make very good television today, I am very ashamed of all of you."

"BUT! Most of you will have a chance to redeem yourselves tomorrow, all except one of you…" Chris said "Let's find out who it is going to be right now. When I call your name that means you receive a marshmallow and will be staying another day."

"Charlotte"

"Derek"

"Mickey"

"Cora"

"Mark"

"Aj"

"Melody"

"Clive"

Sally and Woody sat without a marshmallow, neither of them looked nervous.

"Sally, you are a brat and are very unlikable. And Woody, you lost the challenge for your team today, I think it is obvious who is going home, but I'm going to put a big dramatic pause in anyway.

"And the person who will receive the final marshmallow and live to see another day is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

"Woody!

Everyone looked shocked

"Haha I'm just kidding! Sally you're safe, Woody buddy, it looks like your time is up. Now I know you are going to be stubborn and not walk the path of shame if I asked you to, so I hired some guys" Chris said as two buff men came out of nowhere and picked up Woody and dragged him down the path of shame.

"No! I'll be back!" Woody yelled

"No you won't!" Chris yelled back before turning to the camera "And that ends another episode with Woody's not so unpredictable elimination. Next elimination well be must more suspenseful. Or will it? You are going to have to tune in next time to find out on

TOTAL

DRAMA

FOREST!"

* * *

**VOTES**

**SALLY: WOODY**

**CHARLOTTE: SALLY**

**DEREK: WOODY**

**MELODY: WOODY**

**CLIVE: WOODY**

**MARK: CLIVE**

**WOODY: NO ONE**

**CORA: WOODY**

**AJ:WOODY**

**MICKEY: WOODY**

**WOODY: 7**

**SALLY:1**

**CLIVE:1**

**Voted out so far:**

**Team Aqua: Kevin, Woody**

**Team Terra: Darlene **


End file.
